minha vida aqui
by Tmari
Summary: ¿que es lo que se conoce de el segundo guardian de los 12 templos?,aldebaran le cuenta a un visitante sobre su vida,su infancia y su motivaciones para ser un santo dorado. ¿te gustaria conocerla tambien? minha vida aqui aqui mi vida
1. Chapter 1 ¿mi nombre?

**Capitulo 1 :¿Mi nombre?**

En verdad quieres saber de mi, el caballero que tildan uno de los más débiles, ¿de Aldebarán de Tauro?, bueno si es así siéntate y escucha atentamente mi historia.

En ella no hay amor, ni grandes hazañas como en la vida de otros caballeros. Para ser sincero siempre he tratado de ser yo mismo, si eso no le agrada al mundo no me interesa, tampoco me importa que digan que soy el más débil, porqué en verdad sabemos que no lo soy, haber como empiezo…

Nací en Brasil, en los barrios más peligrosos las Favela…drogas, pandillas, balaceras estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, en una balaceras perdí a mis padres. pero tenía una hermana mayor, a duras penas recuerdo su cara pero si recuerdo su nombre, "Fabiana", ella tenía 12 y yo apenas 4 años, vivíamos solos con nuestra abuela ella apenas veía. Gracias a ella no nos llevaron a un orfanato y pudimos seguir viviendo juntos, ellas eran mi única familia, mi hermana trabajar para ayudar a la familia.

La vida en aquella ciudad era muy mala, recuerdo que siempre se levantaba muy temprano y salía a las casa de los vecinos en busca de la ropa que lavar para poder traer algo de dinero a casa para la comida… apenas nos alcanzaba, pero éramos felices hasta que todo cambio cuando cumplí 5 años. el día de mi cumpleaños mi hermana llego con un pequeño toro de color blanco hecho en madera de regalo un juguete, hasta ese entonces mi único juguete había sido el gato de la casa.

Pero yo al igual que los niños de mi país soñaba con un balón de futbol, pero para nuestra situación era imposible conseguirlo y a mi hermana le dolía el alma por no poder cómpralo. Mi hermana se había transformado en una madre para mí, pero para la gente aun era una niña, como dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños comenzaron mejorar unas de las pandillas que luchaban por el territorio, sé acerco a la casa nos regalaban cosas, yo como niño no entendía nada, mi abuela dejaba que ellos pasaran y dejaran unas bolsas luego venían otros sujetos le entregaban dinero y se iban. Un día mi abuela llego con un balón de futbol de regalo para mí y un vestido para mi hermana, pero mi hermana se negaba a aceptar esos regalos.

Recuerdo que un día, mi hermana se levanto como le era habitual a trabajar y yo la acompañe como hacia a veces, recuerdo que ese día desayunamos los tres y la abuela se quedo haciendo las cosas en la casa, ayude a mi hermana a cargar la ropa hasta donde esta una de las fuente de esa ciudad, y ahí ella las lavaba hasta tarde, comíamos algo de pan cuando nos daba hambre y luego cenábamos en casa.

Pero ese día todo cambio, nos volvíamos a casa después de entregar la ropa a sus dueños, cuando escuchamos sirenas de policía y pronto balazos, la gente se encerraba en sus casas cerrando puertas y ventanas mientras que nosotros íbamos en plena calle, mí hermana jalo de mi brazo para ocultarnos en un callejón detrás de los basureros,… odio lo que sucedió y no me lo perdonó… ah mi se me había caído el balón y me solté del agarre de mi hermana para ir tras de él, quedando en medio de la calle.

Lo que siguió fue tan rápido doblaron a toda velocidad dos autos, las sirenas se acercaban mas y mas, yo me quede paralizado no podía mover los pies, cerré los ojos por instinto y lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte empujón.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que a mi hermana la chocaba un auto y salía disparada lejos, ninguno de esos autos se detuvo…pero pude ver la cara del que conducía el auto que arrollo a mi hermana…su imagen jamás se borro de mi cabeza. un muchacho extranjero se acerco a mi hermana para ayudarla.

-oye niño, ¿donde hay un hospital cerca?

Corrimos a uno, el muchacho de cabellera azul llevaba en brazos a mi hermana, se veía joven, apenas que llegamos la internaron.

-oye niño, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para que anduvieran a estas horas en la calle?

-si lo se, pero el trabajo es así señor…

-¿señor?...me llamo Saga, jamás pensé que este lugar fuera tan peligroso...¿oye donde están tus padres?

-muertos señor, vivo con mi hermana y mi abuela.

-esto…disculpa…

-no se preocupe, gracias por ayudar a mi hermana, debo irme tengo que avisarle a la abuela

Me coloco una mano en la cabeza y me desordeno el cabello

-vaya…que chico más responsable, ojalas mi hermano fuera como tú.

-gracias

-bueno entonces me voy, hasta pronto niño

Aquel sujeto se alejo, yo me apresure en llegar a casa, pero era muy de noche y algo raro había en el ambiente, cuando doble hacia mi casa pude ver luces de los autos de policía y ambulancia todo el lugar estaba cerrado con una cinta de no pasar. Corrí con un mal presentimiento en mi corazón rumbo hacia la casa gracias a que era pequeño entre sin se dieran cuenta…pero…me atormento lo que vi. Mi abuela estaba tirada en el suelo con su pecho lleno de sangre, ya a mi corta edad sabia que la sangre había sido causada por una herida a bala.

Pero yo aun era un niño y ver a mi abuela muerta me largué a llorar, un policía me saco de ahí

-tú eres familia de ella verdad

Asistí con la cabeza, aún continuaba sollozando. Escuche hablar a unas vecinas que la habían matado por robarle la droga que les dejaba la pandilla, yo jamás había sabido que era droga.

- ¿y tus padre?

No conteste mi abuela decía que si sabían que no tenia padres me separarían de é un descuido del policía y me arranque, comencé a correr y cuando mis pies estuvieron muy cansado para seguir corriendo, me di cuenta que estaba en la calle donde hace poco habían atropellado a mi hermana. Vi mi balón en un rincón me acerque a él y lo tomé, camine rumbo al hospital para ver a mi hermana, pero cuando llegue a ya fue mayor mi decepción, mi hermana no estaba, por más que pregunte por ella nadie respondió, solo escuche que alguien había muerto, no tarde en pensar que había sido mi ella. Salí del hospital y camine por las calles de vuelta en donde la atropellaron.

-si no fuera por mi balón…yo

aun lo tenía en las manos..si no lo hubiera tenido no habría muerto mi hermana de manera impulsiva tome un trozo de vidrio y lo enterré en el balón vi lentamente como se desinflaba, jure que jamás volvería tomar uno de esos, que por su culpa había perdido a mi hermana y ahora me encontraba solo…recordé el regalo de mi hermana y nuevamente corrí hacia mi casa, ya no estaba la policía pero el horror aun era muy grande no había nada lo poco y nada que teníamos en casa estaba roto lo demás se había esfumado, lo más seguro es que nos robarán, avance hasta el cuarto que compartíamos la escena era la misma, busqué de manera desesperada el toro que me había regalado mi hermana, por suerte lo encontré.

Recuerdo haberme dormido con el juguete en las manos.

Cuando desperté ya era de día y yo no sabía qué hacer, tome un bolso metí algo de pan, una botella, un chaleco y mi juguete. Salí de mi casa antes de que volviera la policía por mí, me aleje lo más que pude y no volví más.

De ahí comencé a mendigar en las calles, robar para sobrevivir así paso un mes, que mas podía hacer si había quedado solo.

Recuerdo que cerca del puerto había una anciana que la mayoría tenía miedo, pero siempre que pasaba la anciana me sonreía, un día me llamo para darme algo de comer.

-oye pequeño… ¿quieres cenar conmigo?...mi hijo se le atraso el viaje y llegara mañana, además hice una enorme cantidad de comida.

Yo accedí encantado, la anciana me dio una toalla y ropa para que me cambiara y pudiera cenar, mis modales eran desastrosos, lo admito pero que querrían si nadie me educaba.

-¿te gusta la comida?

-si mucho

Apenas contestaba tragaba como si cada bocado hubiera sido el último

-come más despacio, la comida no se va arrancar

La escuche reírse, mientras que me miraba fijamente

-¿oye y cómo te llamas?

-¿mi nombre?...

-si...

Para tener 5 años no recordaba mi nombre siempre escuche decir a mi abuela llamarme hijo y mi hermana me llamaba pequeño, ¿pero mi nombre? no lo recordaba, aquello me daba vergüenza y pena al volver a recordar a mi familia.

-no lo sé…

-como no te sabes tu nombre

-no lo recuerdo

-como te llama tu familia

-no tengo, todos murieron

-y ¿dónde vives?

-en cualquier parte

-porque no te quedas conmigo, aparté de mi hijos, no tengo más familia seria un gusto que te quedaras conmigo

-¿en verdad puedo?

-por supuesto, creo que no te he dicho mi nombre Selinsa

Selinsa era de origen griego se había casado con un portugués y se había ido a vivir a Brasil, era dulce simpática y muy amable.

-y tu ¿cómo te gustaría que te llamaran…?

Lleve mi vista hasta el suelo, tenía vergüenza de hablar a la anciana, escuché un ruido y me gire para ver el bolso donde tenía mis cosas había caído y el toro de madera que me había regalado mi hermana se había salido de el, me acerque para tomarlo y me fije que tenía un cacho roto. La anciana se acerco.

-¿un toro blanco?, como la leyenda de la constelación de Tauro, ya se... ¿te molesta que te de un nombre yo?

Apenas entendía por qué la anciana era tan amable conmigo

-tus ojos me recuerdan, alguien que conocí cuando era pequeña, se llamaba Asgard, era un caballero dorado. pero también se hacía llamar Aldebarán, como la estrella más brillante de la constelación de tauro, ¿cuál de los dos te gusta más? al final será tu nombre, tú tienes que elegirlo

Mire mi juguete tratando de forzar a mi mente recordar mi nombre, al...al...no, no recordaba, mire el toro y pronuncie en voz baja

-Aldebarán

-Aldebarán…te queda bien ese nombre, desde hoy te llamaras así y esta será tu nueva casa, puedes llamarme abuela o Selinsa

* * *

Hola de nuevo como dije en mi anterior fic de Shura de capricornio, me pareció interesante abordar de otro punto de vista la vida de los santos dorados, por eso escribí un segundo fic de otra personaje olvidado y muy poco tomado en cuenta Aldebarán.

Bueno como estoy algo corta de tiempo aviso que subiré este fic los días sábado o martes dependiendo de mi tiempo de igual manera este sábado subiré otra historia de estas de afrodita de picis para que la lea.

Hasta pronto

Atte

Tmari

Espero sus comentarios^^


	2. Chapter 2 adios

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Kurumada y yo solo los uso para satisfacer mis ideas, sin fines de lucro

X_x me fije que no puse esto en el otro capitulo

Pero parea no olvidarlo mas después de editare lo copiare y pegare en todos los capítulos que están por venir, les dejo el segundo capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Paso medio año desde que me quede a vivir allí.

Selinsa me recordaba a mi hermana en su manera de ser, pero con la apariencia de una mujer mayor, siempre simpática estricta. Me contó, que cuando era niña conoció aun caballero de Athena que la salvo de morir aplastada y que ella se había convertido en su discípula, se llamaba Asgard, y cuando el se convirtió en caballero, cambio su nombre a Aldebarán, en honor a la estrella mas brillante de esa constelación.

Para ella el señor Asgard lo era todo, su salvador, su guía, su maestro, su ejemplo de vida, era noble, fuerte, bondadoso, justo.

A tal punto que yo sin conocerlo, deseaba ser como el.

También recuerdo que Selinsa enfermo gravemente ese invierno, ella ya era una anciana callo enferma.

- Aldebarán, necesitó hablar contigo.

Escuche apenas entre a la habitación de Selinsa con su cena.

-abuela, Selinsa…que es lo que quiere

-Aldebarán…como vez estoy vieja, no creo que viva por mucho tiempo más, pero…

Las palabras de Selinsa me rompían el corazón yo ya lo había perdido todo una vez y ahora sentía que me quitaban lo poco que tenia.

-creo que era mi destino el que te encontrara Aldebarán, tu me necesitabas conocer se que aun eres pequeño pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta…

Coloco su mano en mi cabeza mientras sonreía débilmente, yo solo escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

-Aldebarán ¿quieres ser un caballero como lo fue el señor Asgard?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos apenas si entendía su pregunta, aun así solo había una respuesta en mi corazón a aquella pregunta

-si…

Solo escuchar a Selinsa, hablando de aquella persona tan noble, provocaba en mi ganas de ser como el, pero yo… no quería alejarme de ella.

-pero…abuela, no me quiero separar de usted.

Se llevo una mano a sus labios para poder reprimir una risita.

-te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Aldebarán…pero toda vida tiene un fin y yo tendré que partir, pero hasta ese entonces estarás a mi lado después de eso Teneo te llevara a Grecia.

Selinsa apenas se podía mover y permaneció en cama lo que le quedo de vida, pero todo ese tiempo lo aprovecho para enseñarme griego, aunque yo soy algo lento para aprender idiomas, di lo mejor de mi hasta el día que Selinsa falleció, como dos días antes había llegado Teneo, preocupado por el estado de su madre y suspendió todos sus viajes de comercio, el se había encerrado en la habitación de Selinsa toda la mañana, yo estaba preocupado pero no quería molestar…

Solo Teneo tenia derecho de estar con su madre, por algo era su hijo y yo solo era un chico que ella había recogido de la calle yo no tenia derecho ni de estar ahí, con la mirada perdida contemplaba la puerta, de la habitación hasta que sentí que la puerta se abrió y vi a Teneo saliendo y caminar lentamente hacia mi, apoyo sus manos en los brazos de sofá y bajo su cara a la altura de la mía para poder mirar mis ojos…

-Aldebarán, ¿estás bien?...entra a ver a mi madre quiere conversar algo contigo.

-s…si

Apenas pude ponerme de pie me dirigí a la habitación de Selinsa.

-me llama, Selinsa

-entra Aldebarán…

Tenia tos y apenas podía hablar pero aun así, quería hablar conmigo

-como te prometí, estarías conmigo hasta que muera, Aldebarán te quiero como aun hijo

Tosió de manera suave

-que no se te olvide, hubiera disfrutado verte crecer y ver en el hombre que te convertirías, pero la vida ya pronto me abandonara.

Saco un sobre de un libro que tenía y me lo dio

Tosió un poco más fuerte por el esfuerzo del movimiento.

-Aldebarán, la existencia del santuario es secreta, ni Teneo sabe donde se encuentra y nadie mas que los caballeros deben saber de su existencia, en este sobre tienes las indicaciones de cómo llegar…

Teneo te llevara hasta Grecia, le dije que te iras a vivir con uno de mis antiguos amigos.

Cerro los ojos para tomar una pausa y respirar para poder recuperar el aliento, la puerta se abrió y entro Teneo, sentí sus manos en mis hombros, Selinsa sonrío.

-te pido Aldebarán que te esfuerces en lo que deseas…y no dejes de ser noble.

Su respiración comenzó a ser más pausada como si pronto se estuviera por dormir.

-Teneo, cuídate…a ambos los observare desde el cielo…

No pude evitarlo comencé a llorar, sentía que se estaba despidiendo de manera definitiva…y recordarlo provoca que los ojos se me vuelva a humedecer…

-no lloren hijos míos, esto no impediría que los siga queriendo, pero ya es momento de descansar mi viejo cuerpo, y me reencontrare con los que partieron antes de mi, mi esposo, mis amigos de infancia Saro y Teneo, quizás me encuentre con mi maestro Asgard…solo espero que Athena me perdono por no haberme convertido en un caballero de su orden.

Cerro los ojos, parecía quedarse dormida Teneo y yo tomamos sus manos que apoyaba en su regazo ,y ella las apretó suavemente, en ese instante comenzamos a sentir un cosmos calido lleno de amor, pero claro que no sabíamos que era cosmos en ese entonces, miré de reojo hacia la ventana y vi el reflejo de una mujer de cabellos lilas al otro lado de la cama, posando sus manos sobre la de nosotros tres, miré la cara de Selinsa y note su sonrisa creo que pude reconocer lo que dijo en un suave susurro

-Athena…adiós mis niños…

Y sentimos el agarre Selinsa soltarse de nuestras manos, lentamente su alma nos había dejado, Teneo me abrazo y ambos lloramos largamente nuestra perdida, Selinsa la persona que nos a había acogido a ambos como una madre, se había marchado para siempre.

* * *

Holas de nuevo gracias por leer este segundo capitulo dejen sus comentarios para saber si estoy bien o mal

Toda las criticas las acepto

Nos vemos

PD: estoy escribiendo también uno de afrodita que también lleva el mismo nombre pero en sueco ese es más lemon que este, pero bueno se me cuidan

Atte

Tmari


	3. Chapter 3 un secreto

"_**mihna vida aquí"**_

**Capitulo 3 "un secreto"**

Los funerales de Selinsa fueron al día siguiente le sepultada en un bello cementerio cerca del puerto, Teneo y yo recogimos las cosas de la casa, pronto emprendería el viaje a Grecia y el por su trabajo no podía quedarse ahí, en esos días Teneo me explico que Selinsa nunca fue madre biológica sino que cuando se caso se dedico a cuidar niños en todo el mundo para enseñarle a ser gente correcta, la mayoría tenia familia y le escribían a menudo, pero en esos momento estuvieron muy lejos de ella para poder despedirse de ella, me mostró una gran cantidad de cartas dirigidas a Selinsa y a Teneo, de la misma forma me contó sobre lo que el sabia de el santuario pero que el jamás pudo dar con el me dijo que si no daba con el santuario, preguntara por el en el puerto y vendría a buscarme lo mas pronto posible, ya que yo era su hermano…

-Teneo siempre ha sido una persona cariñosa y amable, un tanto trabajólico pero muy responsable y preocupado aun hoy recibo cartas de el, de vez en cuando.

Bueno continúo, el tiempo se cumplió y ya era hora de marchar rumbo a Grecia, Teneo me trato de convencer que me quedara con el, muchas veces, pero yo no quería faltar a mi palabra. Hasta que Teneo se dio por vencido, abordamos un barco en dirección a Grecia y bueno como estoy aquí, esta claro que si di con el santuario pero no fue fácil.

Después de despedirme de Teneo en el puerto, comenzó mi búsqueda, saque el sobre que me dio Selinsa en el había una nota y una flor de las que le gustaban a Selinsa un recuerdo que aun guardo, en la nota estaban escrito el camino hacia el santuario, esta claro que no entrare en detalles, ya que como ya explique, la existencia del santuario es un gran secreto.

Estaba casi en la entrada pero para mi era imposible verla ya que desafiaba a toda lógica, el lugar donde estaba solo veía que entraba gente a una tienda pero nunca los vi salir, me dio algo de miedo, me escabullí para mirara por una ventana y me asombre de gran manera al ver la muralla abrirse y ver una especie de mercado tras ella, mí sorpresa era grande pero fui descubierto por un chico de cabello azul

-no deberías espiar

Me gire para ver quien era el que me hablaba, mí sorpresa fue inmensa al darme cuenta que conocía a esa persona, había sido el quien me ayudo cuando atropellaron a mi hermana.

-tu, eres el niño de brasil.

Pronuncio asombrado, me había reconocido y yo a el.

-¿te acuerdas de mi?

-si, si me acuerdo joven, y le estoy agradecido por su ayuda…

-sigues igual de cortés, que ese día

-gracias

Estaba avergonzado, no sabia quien era el pero de cierta manera me sentía en deuda con el.

-por cierto jamás supe tu nombre como te llamas niño

-me…me llamo Aldebarán

-¿Aldebarán?

Parecía sorprendido, por algo.

-buen nombré, yo me llamo Saga…dime Aldebarán, ¿como esta tu hermana?

-ella…murió

-¿murió?...o lo lamento…

Puso su mano en mi cabeza como para darme sus condolencias, yo sin fijarme solté la carta que llevaba en mis manos, para poder cercarme la cara de las lagrimas que comenzaron a arrancarse después de recordar lo sucedido, el la tomo y la miro muy detenidamente.

-dime niño, quien te dio esta carta…

Su actitud había cambiado drásticamente, de la persona simpática y amable paso a un estado de enojo y me asusto aquella vez.

-niño contéstame…

-se...se llamaba Selinsa

-Selinsa?...

Su rostro se volvió a suavizar y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

-Selinsa, ¿como esta ella?

-murió...hace una semana

-o lo lamento, Selinsa era una buena guía

-¿guía?

-Selinsa, nunca se convirtió en caballero pero aun así era fuerte. El patriarca le encomendó una misión que era encontraba a personas con el potencial para convertirse en caballeros de Athena.

Al escuchar la frase "caballeros de Athena", me di cuenta que podría confiar en Saga.

-y si tu tienes esta carta debe ser uno de los recomendados por ella…

Se levanto y me pidió que lo acompañara dentro de la tienda.

-vamos es hora de que conozcas el santuario.

Entramos en la tienda escuche a los encargados saludarlo por su nombre y vi que le preguntaron por mi el alzo el sobre…

-es un nuevo aspirante, hay que dejarlo pasar.

Un hombre se acerco al muro y este de la nada desapareció, una luz lo envolvía todo en ese instante sentí la mano de Saga tomar la mía y llevarme con el hacia dentro, yo tuve los ojos cerrado en todo momento.

-aquí hemos llegado, bienvenido al santuario

El lugar era inmenso y parecía que el tiempo no le afectaba en nada las vestimentas de la gente eran togas y las ropas mas raras eran las mías y las de Saga, todos hablaban de manera que apenas podía entender, tarde en darme cuenta que estaban hablando en griego, y me di cuenta que Saga había estado hablando conmigo en portugués desde que me reconoció.

-bien, lo primero es llevarte ante el patriarca para que te conozca.

Llegamos a una especie de coliseo donde habían muchos aspirantes, me indico que debía ir donde ellos, apenas entendí lo que dijo el patriarca, pero Saga me lo contó todo

-te advierto que ya aquí solo tienes dos opciones convertirte en caballero o morir, desdé hoy tu día a día será entrenamiento tras entrenamiento…eso fue lo que dijo

Un chico un poco mas grande que yo se acerco a Saga y comenzó a conversar con el en griego, pude entender que se llamaba Shura y que pronto tendría su pelea por la armadura.

-Shura, te puedo pedir un favor

-¿de que se trata?

-este muchacho, es Aldebarán…

La mirada de Shura fue igual a la que Saga me había mostrado antes de entrar

-es un aspirante a caballero, pero no es de este país

-¿Aldebarán?... y como puedo ayudarle

-no se le da muy bien el griego, y tu como eres de España quizás, le puedas a enseñar

Me miro y dirigió unas palabras que pude descifrar claramente ya que hablaba un idioma muy similar al mío

-¿de donde vienes Aldebarán?

-so…soy de brasil

-para ser de brasil entiendes bien el español

-vi...vi en la zona del puerto…a si que me acostumbre…a su idioma

Trate de responderle en griego, me sonrío y hablo con Saga de nuevo pude ver que la conversación había terminado, escuche un gracias de parte de mi guía que se volteo a mi y me dijo

-hasta luego Aldebarán, té dejo en buenas manos

Comenzó a caminar, Shura me miro y comenzó a hablar

-bien creo que nosotros también debemos irnos, a partir de mañana comienza tu entrenamiento y tienes que aprender el idioma, para eso vivirás en la cabaña donde yo vivo.

Se giro y comenzó a caminar, al ver que yo no lo seguía, hablo en español

-vamos que esperas sígueme… disculpa olvide presentarme soy Shura y pronto seré el caballero de capricornio…espero que nos llevemos bien

Me sonrío y se volvió a girar pero esta vez yo le seguí

* * *

Buenas tardes días o noches según corresponda ^^ aquí les traigo un capitulo muy breve de este fic que espero poder terminar luego aunque lo dudo ya que tengo un montón de trabajos que hacer y libros que leer , aparte como digo yo la historia es mucha y ahí poco tiempo para conocerla ni 100 vidas me alcanzaría para conocerla de manera completa, pero bien de igual manera esas enseñanzas me han ayudado para mejorar mis fic ya estoy mucho mas centrada en los contexto para situar a mis caballeros favoritos en sus seudo épocas y dar una cronología que se podría decir similar ya que no entiendo como los niños de 7 años podían tener armadura doradas y verse de 22 añosXD así que estoy tratando de darle algo de sentido bueno como se dan cuenta en esta apareció un personaje que es mi favorito(Shura) el cual tiene un pequeñísimo papel en este fic pero ayudara a aclarar como se dan los hechos y que todas mis historias se entrelazan, quizás un día me tome el tiempo de editar mi historia de aquí la vida de Shura de capricornio, la cual escribí con lemon y la dejare de manera normal para que mis amigos de snk puedan leerlo sin traumarse XD aunque si ubicamos en el contexto histórico tendrían que ser mas tolerantes ya que se supone que en la antigua Grecia(se que no es antigua pero es como paralela) los hombres eran superiores a las mujeres por ellos se buscaban a un igual y generalmente solo podría ser otro hombre, por ello descaradamente pondré yaoi en la historia de los griegos

Buenos seré considerada y solo colocare algo de shonen aiXD, muchos podrán decir que se sitúa en los años 90 pero les diré descaradamente que si los caballeros luchaban por Athena que ya no es deidad adorada en esos años, porque no algo de shonen si al final aun existen los gay, eso es mucho mas realista que una deidades no?XD pero bueno no los traumo mas los dejo y nos leemos en el otro capitulo en 2 semanas aparte pk enojarse todo es ficción ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4 europa

"_**Minha vida aquí"**_

**Capitulo 4 "Europa"**

Shura me llevo a una cabaña donde Vivian los aspirantes a caballeros, pero lo peculiar era que todos los que estaban ahí tenían de origen Latinoamérica, supuse que era por que Shura les ayudaba en el aprendizaje del griego, no me tomo mucho aprender a hablar el idioma ya que manejaba los conceptos básico que Selinsa me había enseñado, pero admita que la ayuda de Shura fue necesaria para tener confianza en mí, día tras día entrene y entrene hasta lograr ser uno de los postulantes por la armadura dorada de Tauro, el mis mismo patriarca, me había sugerido que aspirara a ser poseedor de esa armadura ya que yo llevaba el nombre de la estrella mas brillante de esa constelación.

Fui citado ante la presencia del patriarca, ya habían pasado casi tres años, recuerdo la prueba que me impuso el patriarca,

Había llegado hasta su templo y el estaba sentado en su trono

-gran señor en que le soy útil

-Aldebarán, me he dado cuenta que has crecido, de manera considerable

Era así ya no era el niño pequeño que llego ahora era fuerte y mas alto que cualquiera que tuviera mi edad, incluso mas alto que otros caballeros, bueno ya se harán una idea ¿no?

-y creo que ya es hora de consentir que pelees por la armadura dorada de Tauro, pero rara ello, debes cumplir una prueba muy dura

-gran maestro, e estado tantas veces al borde de la muerte que no creo que algo sea mas duro que ello

-tu juventud te hace errar, Aldebarán, pero tienes derecho a desconfiar, pero dime aun quieres la armadura dorada de Tauro

-así, es gran maestro…

-entonces, calla y escucha

-solo a los aspirantes mas jóvenes se les da el derecho de una prueba, muy arriesgada que solo tiene dos resultados, la victoria o la locura que te llevara a la muerte

-¿como?

-si pasas bien la prueba, serás reconocido como caballero de Athena, pero si no logras a afrontar este desafío morirás enloquecido por enfrentar a tu pasado

-¿mi pasado?...mi señor todo lo que algunas vez poseí ya no existe

-no creas que todo.

Las palabras del gran maestro siempre eran tan confusas que apenas entendía, su significado

-mañana partirás de vuelta a brasil, pero con una misión, la cual es destruir a la banda de traficantes de la zona norte, de donde tengo entendido que provienes tu

-de la zona norte, mí señor pero jamás de la banda de traficantes

-lose, lose Aldebarán, pero tu tienes que ir ahí, Sin tener en consideración con nadie y nada, elevaras tu cosmos y despertaras el séptimo sentido o morirás en el intento. Pero de todos modos partirás mañana a primera hora, es petición de Athena.

El maestro se levanto y se retiro tras las cortinas hacia el recinto de Athena.

Ami me había dejado anonadado, por la misión que me había dado, pero aun así decidí obedecerlo y volviendo a la cabaña, arme mi bolso con algo de ropa normal para poder salir del santuario además de el juguete que me había regalado mi hermana que en todos esos años me había dado suerte, y ya estaba listo para partir en ese viaje.

En la mañana siguiente, salí casi al alba hacia el puerto era un largo camino primero llegara al mercado del santuario y después salir de ese lugar de la misma manera que había entrado la primera vez ,la luz una vez mas me sorprendía sin darme en verdad cuenta como podría ser que cambiara el mundo tan rápido. Llegando al braco me fui al camarote y me acomode a para dormir un poco, pero me quede dormido todo el día, desperté alrededor de la diez de esa noche, el barco llevaba mas de 12 horas en el mar, en la cubierta no había nadie y una niebla casi cubría toda la cubierta del barco, era una escena salida de una película, camine lentamente hasta que descubrí que había una muchacha sentada en la proa del barco, con el vaivén del barco pude ver que saltaba, mí asombro fue grande ,al darme cuenta que en una milésima de segundo, la distancia que había entre los dos había disminuido a nada y en ese instante la sostenía de la mano mientras ella colgaba, sobre el mar.

Ella levanto su cara y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la alce. Era tan ligera que pareció volar en mis brazos, la abrase y la apreté contra mi pecho, y ella se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Que como era…pues hermosa… ¿no te basta con eso?, bueno te lo diré, su piel parecía porcelana, su cabello era rubio con unos rizos perfectos que llegaban casi a la cintura, unos hermosos ojos azules, algo baja y delgada,..pero cualquiera a mi lado es bajo no lo crees', lo que mas me gustaba de ella era su sonrisa y su forma de ser tan distraída me cautivaban, aquella noche cuando la rescate de la caída se despertó apenada por la situación y se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo a su camarote, a la mañana siguiente me volví a topar con ella cuando salía del comedor del barco, ella choco conmigo, no me vio, bueno es imposible no verme, pero ella iba leyendo un libro así que cuando choco conmigo claro que yo ni siquiera perdí el equilibrio y ella termino en el suelo.

-¿oye estas bien?

La muchacha se sobaba la pierna, antes de hablar

-di...disculpe…no vi por donde caminaba

Le acerque mi mano para ayudarla a que se levantara, en el momento que tomo mi mano, tuvo una sensación tan extraña, creo que ella también la abra sentido ya que nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un rato, hasta que solté su mano, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza de lo apenado que estaba incluso lleve mi mano a mi cabeza, muy nervioso por la situación, mientras que ella corrió su mirada avergonzada.

-e...e…gracias…es...como te llamas

A l muchacha le había costado de gran manera soltar aquellas palabras, pero Aldebarán estaba en las mismas condiciones que la chica

-al…Aldebarán

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda, anoche Aldebarán, hay noches que camino sonámbula.

-¿sonámbula?, pero bueno no te preocupes, este…yo...este yo… ¿puedo…preguntarte algo?

-eh?...si, si claro

-¿como te llamas?

La muchacha se llevo su mano hacia su boca en un gesto de sorpresa, luego la muchacha inclino la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa, mientras que el muchacho la contemplaba en silencio

Ho, por favor discúlpame soy una mal educada, me llamo Europa, se que es un poco raro...pero…oye... ¿oye Aldebarán?

El chico la contemplaba sin prestar mucha atención a que ella pronunciara su nombre hasta que ella le quedo mirando fijamente, en ese momento Aldebarán, le contesto

-eh…disculpa...Europa…es un bello nombre, pero eso si algo poco usual

Ella lo miro y no pude evitar una pequeña risa.

-tan inusual no es, hay TODO un continente con ese nombre

-eso es verdad

Aldebarán ríe tanbien por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, pero no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿y...Aldebarán, de donde es tu nombre?

-ello el nombre de una de las estrellas de la constelación de Tauro.

Pensé que ese viaje me iba aburrí, pero la compañía de Europa me alegro bastante, además que estuvimos todo el día juntos, ella era una chica muy dulce, en verdad fue una lastima que al día siguiente yo tuviera que dejar el barco, ella me hacia sentir extraño era la primera vez que me enamoraba.

Muy temprano en la mañana el barco toco tierra, había llegado al unos de los puertos de brasil, hasta ahí llegaba mi viaje, me disponía a bajar cuando escuche mi nombre

-¡Aldebarán!

Europa corría a toda prisa, hacia el lugar donde estaba parado Aldebarán un poco antes de enredar sus pies se enredan y cae delante de Aldebarán pegándose directamente en la cara, Aldebarán se agacha para ayudarla

-¿estas bien?

-auch!!...eso si que dolió

Decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza, a una dolorida por el golpe que se había dado, se incorporo con la ayuda de Aldebarán, se sacudió un poco las ropas y miro a Aldebarán.

-esto...yo…toma

La muchacha acá de su bolsillo un libro pequeño, para dárselo a Aldebarán.

-¿para mi?

-si…para que me recuerdes…

-disculpa, pero no tengo nada que darte a cambio

-no, no te preocupes, esperare a que nos volvamos a ver…

-esa vez te tendré un presente

-esta bien…

Un hombre gritaba que dentro de poco había que zarpar nuevamente, ya era momento de bajar del barco.

-parece que ya te tienes que ir

-así es

-te anote mi dirección para que me escribas

-prometo que lo are

-gracias

La chica se acerco a Aldebarán y le dio un beso en la mejilla, subió hasta la cubierta del barco, las mejillas de Aldebarán se colocaron totalmente rojas, bajo hasta el puerto y se giro para despedirse de Europa quien le saludaba con su mano mientras que le gritaba

-estaré esperando tu carta

El barco reanudo su viaje dejándolo, en aquel puerto, mientras que el observaba como se alejaba hasta perderse en el horizonte, tomo algo de aire y abrió el libro en la ultima hoja había una nota de la muchacha

"Aldebarán, me alegraste el viaje espero volver a te, por favor escríbeme"

Un poco mas abajo salía su dirección, Aldebarán, reviso las demás hojas en busca de alguna nota mas no encontró nada, pero de sus hojas callo una flor seca, sonrío y la coloco dentro del libro nuevamente cerro los ojos y dijo

-también espero verte nuevamente Europa

Se giro mirando hacia el cristo, volvió a sonreír.

-e vuelto a casa…

Aldebarán comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que se enfrentaría a la prueba que lo convertiría en caballero…

No quise romperme el mate escribiendo mas además debo dejar material para los siguientes capítulos no creen espero su opiniones, además doy gracias a súper rayo a efebo Abel gracias por sus post. Aclaro que este fic lo subo a y a también gracias a la niña que me corrigió el titulo me di cuenta que como lo subí primero a snk no cometí ese error de confundí mihna con Minha gracias^^

Un beso a todos de parte de mí

Tma


	5. Chapter 5 la misma historia

Minha vida aquí

Capitulo 5 "la misma historia"

Al llegar a mi casa note con gran alegría que esta no había cambiado en nada así que me acerque y toque el timbre, de manera casi inmediata salio, mí hermano había pasado algo de tiempo o yo pegue el estirón ya que era casi del mismo porte que el

-Aldebarán

El mayor grito de alegría y se abalanzo sobre el y crecido menor

-has crecido mucho hermanito

-¿tu crees?...

Era claro que había crecido, pero en fin ver a Teseo me alegro de gran manera a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado conmigo y con Selinsa, la personalidad de Teseo era casi igual ala de mi hermana, el era un trabajador esforzado pero siempre preocupado de nosotros su familia

-entra Alde... no te quedes ahí

Algo indeciso entre a la casa, pero al final de cuentas esa también era mi casa, recuerdo que ese día recién comenzaba y Teseo preparo gran cantidad de comida excusando se que era un joven en crecimiento y que debía comer, para ser sincero la comida que nosotros mismos preparábamos después de los entrenamientos ene le santuario era bastante insípida, pero la que el preparaba era manjares, mentaras que transcurría el desayuno el interrumpió

-y a que has venido

-el santuario me mando en una misión, si la termino exitosamente consegire la armadura dorada de Tauro

-¿la dorada?..Excelente Selinsa estaría...perdón esta muy orgullosa de ti…que te parecer que si me acompañas a visitarla esta tarde  
-eso estaba dentro de mis planes

A medio día salimos de casa rumbo al la tumba de selinsa, pude notar que Teneo compro dos ramos de flores, ya frente la tumba Teneo volvió a romper el silencio pero esta vez no se dirigía ami sino que al sepulcro de nuestra madre

-hola madre…vine a traer tus flores pero hoy me acompaña Aldebarán...mira que grande esta

-hablara con una tumba me parece vergonzoso pero eran las creencias de mi hermano y no podía pasarlas a llevar

-Ho…hola...mama  
-cuéntale lo que me dijiste ami

Reaccione tarde al darme cuenta de que era lo que el quería que yo hablara

-eh...es verdad Selinsa, fui aceptado en el santuario, además me mandaron en una misión para conseguir la armadura dorada de Tauro

-vez madre...tendrá la oportunidad de convertirse en un santo de la orden dorada de Athena no es una buena noticia

-pensé que no sabias mucho del santuario  
-no se...si te lo dije antes Alde…pero trate muchos años de encontrarlo pero lo único que logre encontrara fueron rumores y creo que no están tan mal fundamentados

Las flores estaban puestas en la tumba de selinsa pero había un ramo que no, así que le pregunte

-Teneo, no vas a colocar el otro ramo  
-no este es para otra persona porque no me acompañas Alde  
-esta bien

Caminas un poco hasta el otro lado del cementerio donde el se detuvo, habia flores casi nuevas puestas en la tumba donde el se detuvo

-Alde acércate…dime que aparece ahí

Me incline para poder ver bien la inscripción en la tumba mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer el nombre de mi abuela

-mi abuela como la encontraste  
-solo moví unos contactos y di con ella

Tape mi cara con una mano y me acerque a Teneo lo abrase y le di las gracias, reconozco que llore de la emoción ya que nunca supe que había sido de mi familia, pero apenas tuve los ojos secos nuevamente volví a leer en el sepulcro y no había ningún otro nombre

-si buscas el nombre de tu hermana…no esta…nisi quiera esta muerta

El corazón se me agrando de felicidad al escuchar esa frase, mi querida hermana no estaba muerta y solo eso ya me hacia enormemente feliz

-que sabes de ella  
-viene cada semana a dejar flores a su abuela y prende velas a la virgen con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano  
-sabes cuando viene  
-por desgracia no…nunca es contante siempre viene a distintas horas distintos días y por mi trabajos no e podido dar con ella

-que lastima…pero hermano me has dado la mejor noticia de mi vida… te lo agradezco

Bueno después de esa gran noticia volvimos a casa descansar y yo decidí darme una vuelta por el sector para ver la situación y encontrar mi objetivo no tarde mucho en encontrar los terrenos de aquella banda, pensé que todo había cambiado pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar nuevamente un tiroteo y un ruido de autos acercándose nuevamente estaba en medio de una persecución, todo era como revivir una vez mas el accidente de hace años, solo que Estévez la historia se repetía con un actor diferente.

Una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos, había tropezado y ciado en medio de la calle mientras que todos los demás habitantes se resguardaban en sus casas pero los autos no se detenían se acercaban cada vez mas, y era claro que yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, bueno no dejémoslo en que no me quedaría sin hacer nada…

Al ver los auto acercase Aldebarán corrió a proteger ala mujer, cubriéndola cónsul cuerpo. Los dos autos ya a corta distancia, el de policía doblo de manera brusca deteniéndose apenas antes de impactar una de las casa, de precario material, pero el otro se acercaba cada vez a mayor velocidad, haciendo caso omiso ala gente que estaba apunto de atropellar

-que porqueria hace…

Al voltear hacia el conductor de el auto, pude reconocer la cara del conductor era el mismo que años atrás arrollo a su hermana

-ese infeliz, quiere hacer lo mismo otra vez…  
Se levanto sin dejar de proteger ala mujer y con una rápida patada detuvo el auto rompiendo toda la parte del motor, el auto comenzó a votar humo fue entonces cuando Aldebarán, avanzo hasta la cabina del conductor y arranco la puerta sacando por el cuyo al sujeto que manejaba

Quería romperle la cara a golpes, pero el llanto del bebe me despertó de mi irá, entonces entregue a ese rufián a la policía, los cuales me agradecieron por la ayuda sin creer lo que había hecho, pero pronto sentí abrir las puertas y ventanas de las casas y comencé a escuchar, una ovación hacia mi, la mujer agradeció que la salvara y se retiro, en ese instante fui completamente conciente de mi poder cuando me enfadaba y decidí no volver hacerlo, él poder de un santo de Athena solo debe ser usado en nombre de la justicia.  
Esa tarde volví a casa, ya había decidido que cumpliría pronto esa misión y acabaría de una vez con esos narcotraficantes, y así podría ser dueño de la armadura  
Bueno hola de nuevo, espero que le este gustando si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia estoy dispuesta a escucharla, gracias a todos los que se toman un momento para leer mi fic, al fin comencé a editar mi otro fic que es de un contenido similar a este pero sobre Shura pero lo subiré cuando termine de publicar este o sea en mucho tiempo masXD seguiré esperando sus comentario hasta pronto


	6. Chapter 6 la mision

CAPITULO 6 "la mision"

Desde que salve a esa mujer corrió rápidamente l rumor , que un huérfanos de las calles de brasil, poseía fuerza sobre humana y había entregado a uno de los narcotraficantes mas conocidos, lo mas gracioso fue que la abolladura del auto fue conocida como una exageración, buenos mientras que Teneo hacia las averiguaciones para encontrar alguna pista del líder de la banda, yo me dedicaba a entrenar y visitar la tumbas de mi abuela y Selinsa y así fue que un día di con ella a mi parecer no había cambiado casi en nada, seguía siendo tal y como yo la recordaba, su pelo lacio castaño, sus ojos profundos y negros pero con una mirada que mostraba mucha pena, que me oprimió el corazón aun mantenía su sonrisa aunque de manera débil, me acerque hasta ella y la llame…

-¿hermana?

Costo un poco para que se diera cuenta que las palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella, pero de igual manera giro por la curiosidad y en sus ojos que se notaba que había reconocido a su hermano, se llevo las manos a su boca dejando caer las flores que previamente sostenía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella no podía formar palabras, mientras que su hermano se acerco y la brazo, claramente el ya era mucho mas alto que ella, porque mucho tiempo había pasado y al fin entre sollozos pudo pronunciar el nombre de su hermano…

-al  
-¡hermana!

…volver a ver haber ami hermana me emociono al punto que comencé a llorar, pido disculpa si me tirita la voz, pero reencontrarse con alguien que se creía muerto es algo emotivo ¿no lo crees?...bueno el día paso rápido, y no hubo tiempo para explicaciones de ningún tipo, sólo hubo tiempo para conversar y tratar de recuperar algo de tiempo perdido, pero pronto el sol se ocultaría y nosotros no queríamos separarnos, así que le pedí, que me acompañara a casa, ese día quedo grabado para siempre en mi memoria…

Ambos entraron a la casa mientras que Teneo estaba en la cocina

-hermanita, esta es la cas de Selinsa, pero ahora solo vivimos Teneo y yo  
-¡que grande!

Al escuchar murmullo en la casa Teneo, grito  
-Aldebarán, eres tú  
-si hermano, pero no vine solo

Rápidamente el chico salio de la cocina topándose de frente, con la acompañante de Aldebarán

-Ho...hola…yo...Teseo...perdón Teneo… ¿tu?

Aldebarán se apresuro a darles alcance

-veo que te topaste con mi hermana te la presentare ella es flaviana  
-al fin la encontraste, hermano…este disculpa lo de antes me llamo Teneo un gusto conocerte al fin  
-el gusto es mío  
-no me gusta guardarme comentarios y para serte sincero viendo a Aldebarán pensé que tu deberías ser mucho mas grande...pero no tu por lo menos eres linda…  
-Ey, hermano estoy aquí, y te estoy escuchando  
-discúlpame Alde pero es la verdad, pero pasen estoy preparando la cena, ¿te quedarías a cenar?  
-¿si me invitan?  
-claro. Siéntete como si esta fuera tu casa  
-gracias

La cena fue excelente como siempre, y la conversación termino a altas horas de la madrugada, Teneo muy amablemente le cedió una habitación ami hermana, para que sé viniera a vivir con nosotros, mi alegría fue mas cuando ella acepto, y se fue a dormir en la habitación que Teneo le cedió esa noche, yo me fui a dormir ya que al día siguiente, seria duro ya que me había propuesto cumplir mi misión, ala mañana siguiente se repitió la escena de la noche anterior con la excepción de que mi hermana tenia que volver a su casa por sus cosas, la acompañe hasta su cas que era una pequeña pieza en la que vivía desde hace mucho, una cama una cruz un rosario y una foto de nosotros con la abuela y nuestras madre, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado…

-que vamos hacer ahora Aldi?  
-por favor llámame Aldebarán  
-esta bien hermano ya eres todo un hombre, y si tomaste ese nombre como propio aceptare tu decisión  
-gracias, hermanita hoy Tego que cumplir la misión que me encomendó el santuario, para poder convertirme en caballero, cuándo vuelva con éxito, nos iremos al santuario  
-esta bien hermanito, rezaré por ti  
-gracias, hasta pronto

La chica cerro la puerta y el prosiguió su camino, perdiéndose en las calles mas peligrosas, pero el jamás estuvo perdido, siempre supo donde estaba, se acerco a una puerta y golpeo. Un tipo abrió una pequeña ventanita en la puerta la cual solo dejaba ver su rostro

-¿que quieres?  
-busco a Joao  
-el no esta vete!

El tipo cerró la ventanita, pero Aldebarán volvió a golpear

-te dije que no esta…pero quien le busca  
-Aldebarán  
-¿Aldebarán?

Volvió a cerrar la ventana pero después abrió de golpe la puerta apuntando con un revolver la cabeza del menor

-así que fuiste tu, el que entrego a Rodrigo  
-¿te refieres al tipo de el auto?, si fui yo  
-tonto ya nisi quiera tendrá tiempo para arrepentirte

El tipo precioso el gatilló, pero Aldebarán ni se movió, el tipo extrañado descargo todas las municiones de su arma contra Aldebarán, pero extrañamente ninguna llego a su destino

-¿terminaste?

Extendió su mana para enseñar las balas que había detenido, las aplasto cerrando el puño luego dejo caer al piso rápidamente aparecieron seis sujetos mas armados dispararon a quema ropa. Para el era fácil esquivar las balas pero el nisi quiera permitiría que un tipo de la calaña del estos sujetos saldriera herido, así que de manera rápida noqueo a los seis individuos uno por uno, con tal maestría que ninguno de ellos vio nada, se giro hacia el primer sujeto, con el que había hablado

-¿y ahora me lo dirás?  
-por…por...aya, en lo mas alto de la Fabela ahí vive  
-gracias, me mandaron a eliminarlos a todos, pero por ayudar te daré una oportunidad, vete busca un trabajo noble, Athena te perdonara la vida

Aldebarán se marcho en dirección contraria ala indicada para poder observar el lugar donde estaba, mientras que al tipo que le perdono la vida fue en la dirección que el había recién indicado, poco después analizado el terreno el fue a el lugar, todas las casas estaban cerradas como si pronto fuera a estallar una guerra, no había ruido alguno, hasta que llego al centro de la calle, en ese instante se abrieron de golpe algunas ventanas dejando caer sobre el una lluvia de balas las cuales sin mucho esfuerzo las esquivo y noqueo a quienes las provocaban, pronto mas tipos armados llegaron disparando a quema ropa pero las balas solo impactaron contra los compañeros caídos de ellos, fue entonces cuando el cargo contra ellos y los derroto fue entonces cuando aprecio el tipo que estaba buscando ,el recién llegado aplaudía la masacre que había ante el…

-nada de esto es digno de alabanza

Pero el tipo ignoro el reproche  
-tu debes ser Aldebarán ¿cierto?  
-¿así es y tu eres?  
-soy a quien buscas Joao  
-al fin nos conocemos, no tengo nada contra tuya pero me mandaron en una misión, para destruirte a ti y a tu grupo  
-¿en serio?, pensé que te habían mandado por la armadura

…estaba extrañado, las palabras del patriarca que después de vencerlos, obtendría mi armadura, no que allí la encontraría, además ¿como el sabia de la armadura?, el no tardo en explicármelo…

-hace casi 3 meses, llego una carta del santuario, en ella me daban el nombre del aspirante a caballero que vendría por mi cabeza, pero tambien decía que si yo te vencía seria reconocido como caballero

-¿al fin?  
-pareces asombrado muchacho…conozco el santuario, porque soy un guerrero que maneja el cosmos…patadas que destrozan la tierra, puños que rajan el cielo.

El hombre golpeo la tierra uy un gran cráter se formo dejándolo a el en el centro, Aldebarán había perdido contacto visual con el sujeto, pero cuando se iba acercar del cráter salio un rayo con dirección hacia el cielo el cual lo hizo brillar de forma muy intensa, cuando se despejo la luz el hombre estaba parado frente a el a tan solo un escaso metro de distancia.

-niño, ¿serás tan fuerte?

Sin mas pateo el vientre de Aldebarán dejándolo por escasos segundos sin su posición de defensa y antes que la pudiera recuperar sintio otro golpe en la nuca pero este era dado con ambas manos, esto lo hizo caer de rodillas

-si no fueras un aspirante a caballero, ya estarías parapléjico

Aldebarán se adelanto

-nunca pensé que tuvieras estas tretas, no bajare la guardia nuevamente

-hablas mas de lo que puedes hacer niño

Nuevamente se lanzo en su contra, lanzando a patearle el rostro pero, Aldebarán se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero esto no evito que lo moviera unos metros de su lugar de origen, pero no conforme su enemigo trato botarlo, pero solo logro que separar un poco un pie del piso, pero el continuo su ataque mientras que Aldebarán solo se cubría todos los golpes de este tipo era cada vez mas fuertes y rápidos

-¿que pasa niño? ¿Soy muy rápido para ti?

El tipo se alejo pero volvió a atacar barriéndose por el piso, Aldebarán lo esquivo y decidió contraatacar, su enemigo se incorporo fue entonces cuando Aldebarán comenzó a golpearlo dando golpes concisos, como martillos el tipo comenzó a escupir sangre había sido herido internamente, mientras que Aldebarán solo mostraba rasguños y moretones superficiales, Aldebarán comenzó a concentrar su fuerza en el siguiente golpeó pero dudo dándole a Joao la oportunidad de atacarlo, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra un muro de concreto dejándolo estampado y ahí se abalanzo sobre el nuevamente saltando ya antes que lo alcanzara Aldebarán lo agarro e hizo lo mismo cayendo donde estaban algunos e sus compañeros aturdido, ahora Aldebarán iba decidido a golpearlo, pero el otro tomo a uno de sus aliados y lo uso como escudo tirandolo hacia Aldebarán, teniendo una nueva oportunidad concentro su cosmos en su puño y ataco atravesando el cuerpo de su aliado y dándole de lleno a Aldebarán que fue lanzado lejos, este hecho pareció afectar a el menor ya que le tomo tiempo levantarse, pero no fue eso sino que el sucio truco de su contrincante lo había enfadado, su cosmos se concentro a tal punto que un toro se formo tras el lanzo su golpee mandando a volar a su enemigo el cual callo bruscamente y formo a su alrededor un charco de sangre.

-era la primera vez que usaba mi cosmos de manera tan violenta lo cual me dejo cansado y sin defensas, me acerque para asegurarme de su estado y el muy tramposo saco una granada, ya ni siquiera me quedaban fuerzas para huir fue entonces cuando sentí un cosmos acercarse ami, cerré los ojos por instinto antes de la explosión, pero al abrirlos me ayee con la sorpresa que estaba vistiendo la armadura dorada de Tauro, la armadura me había aceptado como su dueño

-

Holas chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste me costo un poco la pelea pero espero que sea de sus agrado gracias a espectro y a nanita y a todos lo que me leen aunque no sea buena en este generoXD

Los quiere una Tmari


	7. Chapter 7 cartas

Capitulo7 cartas

Victorioso volví a casa, donde mis hermanaos ya me esperaban impacientes, pero al ver la caja de la armadura Teneo celebro y flaviana se acerco a revisar mis heridas, descanse varios días, hasta que llego el día en que tenia que escribir al santuario informándoles de mi victoria, le pedí a mi hermana que viniera conmigo y ella acepto feliz alegando que jamás nos separaríamos nuevamente, pero por otra parte Teneo se veía algo triste…

-Teneo necesito hablar contigo

-que sucede hermano

-te he notado raro, ¿que te tienes?

-bueno…Aldebarán…por favor llévame contigo al santuario

Su petición me había dejado anonadado pero Teneo siempre fue directo para pedir las cosas…

-por favor, desde la primera vez que escuche hablar del santuario, traté de encontrarlo pero nunca di con él, siempre e querido estar en el santuario, hermanó ¿no abra alguna forma en que los pueda acompañar?

Siempre pensé que Teneo seria un caballero ideal, pero su petición se había adelantado a la mía

-te adelantaste, a mi petición Teneo, ¿aceptarías ser mi escudero?

Recuerdo que el rostro de Teneo se ilumino y acepto sin duda alguna, Tan solo eso me faltaba para escribir mi carta al patriarca, avisándole de mi victoria y de mi decisión de llevarme a mis hermanos al santuario.

"Para el Patriarca:

Patriarca, junto con saludarle informo que la misión que me fue encomendada ha sido completada con éxito y pronto volveré al santuario portando la armadura dorada de Tauro. Pero en mi retorno me veré acompañado de dos individuos, uno de ellos es mi hermana biológica por la cual os ruego que permitas vivir en el santuario junto conmigo y otro individuo que espero que sea de vuestro agradó, lleva por nombre Teneo y el al igual que yo fue criado por Selinsa y me gustaría que permitierais nombrarlo mi escudero, claro que con vuestra previa aprobación.

Con esto concluyo la presente carta, esperare respuesta antes de emprender el viaje de regreso, hasta entonces me despido gran maestro

Se despide

Aldebarán."

Pero no solo escribí al patriarca, sino que también ala muchacha que había conocido en el viaje…

"Europa:"

Eso era todo lo que tenia de encabezado, todo lo que quería contarle se me había borrado de la menté, me puse tan nervioso al solo pensar en ella, que idiota me sentía sin saber que escribir, habían pasado tres meses desde que la conocí, quizás ya ni se acordaba de mi, pero nada perdía con escribirle, tomé valor y comencé…

"Europa:

Hola, espero que te encuentres bien, quizás ya te olvidaste de mi, si es así me presentare nuevamente soy Aldebarán el chico que conociste, en el barco rumbo a brasil, ojalas me recuerdes, como no sabia de ti pensé en escribirte y espero que no te moleste. Por mi parte estoy bien y pronto partiré de regreso a Grecia dentro de un mes quizás, bueno no se de que más escribir, esto de escribir a alguien jamás se me ha dado bien, espero que te encuentres bien. Hasta pronto.

PD: si no contestas lo entenderé

Aldebarán.

-listo.

No podía entender porque me habían costado tanto escribir esas líneas, pero preferí no pensar en ello, tome ambas cartas y las coloque en sus respectivos sobres y las envíe. Pasaron tres semanas y llegaron las respuestas a ambas, tome la que venia del santuario para leerla frente a mis hermanos y poder tranquilizar a Teneo, la carta estaba sellaba con el símbolo del patriarca y su letra era bella y elegante

"Para Aldebarán de Tauro:

En nombre de Athena, te felicito caballero por vuestro triunfo pues ya estaba escrito que te convertirías en un santo de la orden dorada de nuestra diosa. Regresad a ala brevedad para cumplir vuestras obligaciones y ser presentado ante tus nuevos compañeros de armas. Sentíos libre de traer a vuestros acompañantes, salvo una pequeña condición, que aquel que has elegido como escudero acuda a mi presencia donde dictare si esta calificado para cumplir el cargo o las cláusulas que tendrá que cumplir para ocupar el lugar que tu le as dado.

Por todo lo anterior dicho te pido que te embarquéis de vuelta a el santuario.

El gran patriarca"

-eso es todo…ambos pueden venir conmigo

Todos estábamos felices, yo no tendría que separarme de mis hermanos y Teneo cumpliría su anhelo

-iré a ver cuando sale un barco rumbo a Grecia

-yo preparare algo para celebrar

-entonces yo iré a arreglar mis cosas

Lo pronuncie tímidamente para que ninguno se diera cuenta de la otra carta ya en mi habitación cerré la puerta y fui hasta mi escritorio sentado ahi abrí la carta

Aldebarán:

Claro que no me he olvidado de ti ,pero pensé que tu si lo habías hecho, ya que escribí una carta con anterioridad y nunca recibí respuesta alguna y aquí veo la razón yo mande la carta hace casi dos meses pero a Grecia, pensando que ya estabas de vuelta pero como leo aun te encuentras en brasil, me alegra tanto saber de ti, tanto que no se bien de que escribir, me alegra que este bien, por mi parte me torcí un tobillo, me pusieron un yeso y tengo que andar con muletas todo el día, todo por que pise mal al bajar una escalera por estar leyendo, sabes lo incomodo que es andar leyendo con muletas?. Así que al fin regresaras a Grecia, ahí veras por fin mi carta, no sabes lo mucho que me agrada saber de ti, sabes yo viajo seguido a Grecia quizás nos podamos ver en uno de mis viajes, claro si no te es incomodo, bueno aparte del incidente que me tiene con muletas e estado bien, hasta me e tratado el sonambulismo, bueno no te aburro, cuídate, estaré esperando respuesta a amabas carta.

Europa.

El corazón le palpitaba, mientras el leía la carta de la chica y la ultima noticia lo tenia ansioso por volver a Grecia para poder ver la carta, así que decidió responderle pero no hubo caso nuevamente no sabia que colocar en ella, dejo la carta en el escritorio y bajo a celebrar con sus hermanos

-Teneo había averiguado que un barco con escala en Grecia llegaría en dos días, y que había mandado una carta a unos de sus otros hermanos para que se hicieran cargo de la casa y este había aceptado, la celebración continúo y bueno bebimos algo de vino hasta que me sentí mareado, me disculpe y me retire a mi habitación…

Aldebarán abrigo la puerta y se detuvo para observar la carta de Europa, al fin sentía que podía escribirle, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y comenzó

Querida Europa:

Ah sido un alivio saber que no me has olvidado, te pido disculpas por no leer aun tu primera carta pero apenas que vuelva a Grecia será lo primero que haga, en estos momentos estoy a dos días de abordar el barco rumbo a Grecia, pero cuando recibas esta carta yo ya estaré allá, de igual manera, bueno nuevamente no se den que hablar, debiste darte cuenta no soy muy bueno para expresarme.

Oye como es eso de que te torciste el pie, bueno sendo alguien que estuvo apunto de caerse por la borda de un barco, mientras dormía, no me sorprende mucho ¿podría intentar no leer mientras estés con muletas?, sobre lo de tus viajes a Grecia me parece una excelente idea de juntarnos avísame cuando sea eso, bueno cuídate

Aldebarán

-guarde la carta en su sobre y me fui a dormir, los dos días pasaron muy rápidos y antes de embarcarnos deposite la carta en ele buzón, y subimos al barco rumbo a Grecia…


	8. Chapter 8 la bienvenida

Capitulo8 "La bienvenida"

¿No estas cansado de oírme? Creo que me e alargado un poco, pero no hay nada que no sea importante hasta el momento, como vez aunque sean pocos años e tenido una vida bastante movidas ¿no crees?..No quiero tenerte obligado a escucharlo completa y si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí… ¿no?..¿Aun quieres oír más? Entonces continuare…

-llegamos a primera hora ala santuario y enseguida ala presencia del gran maestro

Flash back

Se abrieron las puertas del recinto del patriarca y una luz envolvía todo, lentamente los tres recién llegados avanzaron por la alfombra roja que llegaba donde estaba sentado el patriarca, Aldebarán iba adelante detrás de el sus hermanos guardaban un poco de distancia de el, pero en aquella sala no solo estaban ellos sino que también ocho hombres con capas enormes que no dejaban ver mas vestimentas y algunos de ellos llevaban hombreras de oro

-pude reconocer a Shura, Saga, Afrodita, Death Mask a mi izquierda pero a mi derecha solo reconocía a Aiolos y Mu, los otros dos eran Camus y mil, aun no los conocía ya que ambos se habian convertido en caballeros cuando yo estaba en brasil…

Ya mas cerca en el trono del patriarca los tres, se arrodillaron sin hacer ruido alguno pero el silencio fue roto por la voz del patriarca

-Aldebarán! Bienvenido a casa, no imaginas la dicha que es ver que has regresado con bien has completando tu misión y traído de vuelta al santuario la armadura dorada de Tauro la cual te a elegido como su dueño, todo gracias a tu valor y fe demostrado en el nombre de Athena, por todos estos meritos Aldebarán te nombro. Aldebarán de Tauro protector del santuario de Athena, amo y señor del segundo templo de las doce casas, Aldebarán!

-si, mi señor

-ya eres parte de de la orden dorada de Athena…

-todo me sorprendió bastante ya que ese tipo de recibimiento no se le da a cualquiera, pero al saber que al tipo que había vencido era uno de los caballeros renegados mas fuertes, que quería la armadura para conquistar el mundo y yo siendo uno de los caballeros mas jóvenes de los caballeros hay presentes le había derrotado, pero después el maestro pidió hablar con mis hermanaos

-Flaviana es tu nombre verdad?

-si señor

-conozco vuestra historia y lo que has sufrido, ten presente que gracias ala misericordia de Athena, se te será concedido lo que desea, podrás permanecer en el santuario, por el tiempo que gustes pero con la condición de servir en el templo donde tu hermano ahora es señor.

La muchacha sonrío bajo la mirada y reverencio al patriarca antes de contestar

-le doy gracias a usted y ala gran diosa Athena, por escuchar mi petición

El patriarca asintió alagado y cambio la mirada hacia Teneo

-eres tu Teneo?

-si, mi señor

-las palabras del patriarca fueron concisas pero llenas de valor para Teneo eras lo que el deseaba ya que seria sometido a un entrenamiento por dos meses para poder ser mi escudero…

-ya podéis marcharos.

-todos los presentes en ese salón se retiraron

Fin flash back

-ese día a sido uno de los momentos mas tenso de mi vida, pero mi felicidad era la mas grande del mundo, cumplí mi meta y Teneo quizás cumpliría la suya, una vez que estuvimos instalados en el templo saga fue el primero en llegar a verme, pero algo en el era distinto

-Aldebarán , bienvenido sabia que regresarías triunfante

-saga tengo que darte las gracias por pagar la hospitalización de mi hermana gracias a ti se salvo

-no murió?, yo le pague la hospitalización pero cuando te encontré pensé que sabias lo de tu hermana

-no en verdad la creí muerta

-entonces fue un mal entendido

-de igual manera gracias

-no te preocupes, me da gusto que esta bien además contigo solo faltaría que llegara uno y todo comenzara..

Saga había salido ya del templo

No entendí sus palabras aquella vez, me costo entenderlo hastan que llego Seiya, pero eso cera a su momento, ese día también fueron a verme mas de los caballeros, el segundo era un hombre que me hablo en portugués

-has crecido mucho Aldebarán

-Shura!

-tanto tiempo sin verte como va tu griego?

Shura se acero a estrechar mi mano y solo ahí me di cuenta de mi estatura, me acorde de cuando lo conocí en ese entonces yo era el que tenia que levantar la cabeza y ahora es el que hace ese gesto, note como movió los labios para pronunciar en griego

-bienvenido, amigo

-muy bien Aldebarán

-gracias

-bueno amigo , me alegro de que ayas regresado mas encima convertido en caballero, debo irme, recuerda que si quieres ejercitar tu griego , las puertas del décimo templo están abiertas

Al poco rato de retirase Shura llegaron Camus y Nilo

-permiso

-hay alguien aquí!

Grito desde la entrada el chico de cabello rubio Aldebarán salio ante ellos

-pasen!

-no te preocupes solo veníamos a presentarnos, yo soy Camus de acuario soy el guardián del onceavo templo

-un gusto en conocerte se nota qué eres alguien de confianza, mucho gusto

Estreche la mano de Camus, pero su mano era heladísima su cosmos es muy frío sabes, la mirada de Camus siempre a sido apagada y concentrada en algo, por otra parte el otro individuo era muy inquieto, me miraba como si fuera algo raro…

-¿y tu eres?

-yo?, a lo lamento soy Milo de escorpión guardián del octavo templo

También le extendió la mano, pero este de nuevo la miro como si tuviera algo en ella, pero no solo eso alzo la suya y las miro como comparándolas

-sucede algo?

-no , nada

Rió avergonzado y al fin estrecho la mano por largo tiempo, hasta que solo se dio cuenta de la situación

-lo siento no puedo creer lo enorme que eres y mas encima eres mas joven que yo

-me estas llamando viejo?

-No, no nada de eso solo me asombra tu contextura

-menos mal

Todos rieron por lo sucedido, incluyendo Camus que solo se sonrío hasta que el escorpiano hablo nuevamente

-presiento que nos llevaremos bien

-eso crees?-claro, sino dejo de llamarme milo

-entonces señor Escorpio porque no dejas descansar a Aldebarán y nos vamos a entrenar

-esta bien si solo hemos perdido unos minutos

Camus se despidió con una reverencia y se marcho Milo lo siguió

-oye espérame, bueno Aldebarán, un gusto conocerte

-milo corrió tras de Camus ambos dejaron en mi una buena impresión, también me dio la bienvenida Mu pero de manera telequinetica, los únicos que ni se aparecieron por mi templo fueron los guardianes de picis y cancer, pero no me importo ya que yo jamás obligo hacer a nadie lo que no quiere, ese mismo día a la hora de la cena me entregaron la primera carta de Europa, después de la cena Salí de mi templo y paseé cerca de las ruinas del santuario, allí me senté y abrí la carta…

Para Aldebarán:

Hola quizás no me recuerdes pero soy Europa la chica que salvaste en el barco, la misma que choco contigo a la hora del desayuno, bueno el hecho de que te escriba es para agradecer que me salvaras, te confieso que no fue sonambulismo sino que en verdad me quería arrojar, no estoy pasando un buen momento, por eso había decidido acabara con mi vida, ahí apareciste tu y me salvaste no se que sucedió pero después de eso algo cambio y ahora..no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, debes pensar que soy rara algo , por pensar tanto en una persona que vi tres veces, pero quizás lo sea a tal punto que he llegado soñar contigo Aldebarán, disculpa por lo impulsivo de mis próximas palabras pero tengo que decirlas y dejarte saber que me gustas.

PD: no espero no espero que correspondas mis sentimientos , solo quería hacertelo saber.

Europa.

-todas las palabras escritas en esa carta eran las misma que quise escribir en mi primera carta hacia ella y ella había tenido el coraje de decírmelo mientras que yo me había callado, paso un mes de mi regreso y la respuesta ala ultima carta que le mande antes de llegar a Grecia, yo estaba solo en el templo así que la leí sin preocupaciones

Querido Aldebarán:

Siento ser tan confianzuda y tratarte ya de querido. Reciviste mi primera carta? Te cuento que mi pie esta bien ahora solo leo en mi dormitorio, también te cuento que comencé a pintar retratos y paisajes además a mediados de abrir viajo a Grecia ¿ que tal sin el día 20 nos juntamos?, para esa fecha ya debo haber llegado, lastima que las cartas se demoren tanto en llegar, bueno te estaré esperando a partir del día 20 a medio día ala entrada del mercado que estaba en el puerto, esperare con ansias ese día, hasta entonces.

Te quiere Europa

Recuerdo que eso me alegro mucho pero me preocupe pensé que ese día era el 20 por fortuna no era así, fue al día siguiente, admito que no pude dormir esa noche y al día siguiente a primera hora estaba entrenando cuando se acercaba la hora me arregle y partí hacia el lugar donde nos encontraríamos ya medio día apareció

gracias por la aclaracion espectro

hoy descubri que este fic me tomara como 16 capitulos XD pero aun no los tengo terminados todos falta lo mas importanteXD

no me siento muy bien animicamente asi qyue dejo hasta aqui saludos


	9. Chapter 9 visita

Capitulo 9 "visita"

le compre flores como regalo de bienvenida y espere a la hora acordada la vi detenerse frente ami con un su hermosa sonrisa y el cabello algo mas corto, estaba vestida con un vestido largo de color blanco y un sombrero del mismo color, el cual lo levanto para poder mirarme ala cara

-estas mas alto que antes…

-Ho…hola

-hola Alde

-te cortaste el cabello

-si un bastante pero crece de manera rápida

-no, importa igual te vez bonita, toma son para ti

-gracias.

-cuando llegaste a Grecia

-hace 3 días y a ti cuando te llego mi carta?

-ayer

-uy menos mal o sino no hubiera podido verte

-hubiera venido todos los días a medio día para encontrarte y cuando tiempo te quedas

-un mes debo terminar unos cuadros y tenia muchas ganas de verte

-en serio….

Me sentía apenado con ella mi pulso aumentaba y mi corazón latía rápido que apenas me salían palabras bien articuladas además todo lo que hablaba me sonaba aun mal guión de una comedia romántica o un espantoso libreto pero que podía hacer no me podía concentrar en nada mas que en ella que las palabras sobraban

-eh…disculpa porno preguntarte antes. Europa ¿tienes hambre?, podemos comer en un restaurant cerca de aquí

-tengo una mejor idea porque no compramos algo para comer y me llevas a un lugar bonito…

No recuerdo las palabras que dijo pero hice lo que pidió compramos algo de fruta sándwich y algo para beber, y la lleve al lugar mas bonito de el puerto cerca de un acantilado la vista era tan bella que no espero y saco unas hojas y se puso a dibujar la vista al mar que teníamos en frente

-desde hace cuanto que dibujas

-desde que te conocí, además desde que me pediste que mirara alrededor encontré tantas cosas que quise dibujar que de pronto ya no pare, además por que no podía…

-no podías que?

-no nada Aldebarán…

Como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto se puso nerviosa y trato de cambiar el tema nunca e logrado entender bien el porque de esa reacción

-Aldebarán, leíste mi primera carta?

-no por desgracia no ha llegado a Grecia quizás se perdió en el correo

Nunca fui bueno ni lo soy mintiendo pero no sabia que decirle si me decía que opinaba de la carta o pedía una respuesta además me costaba mucho hablarle ya como parar agregar le otra preocupación ami mente

-había algo importante en ella

-no nada

Ella misma quiso cambiar el tema y me pregunto sobre lo que hacia en Grecia, pero lo del santuario se suponía que es un secreto no podía contarle todo, pero tampoco podía mentir ya que no sabia hacerlo, así que le conté sobre los santos de Athena y ella me comento algo muy curioso

-Aldebarán desde que te conocí pensé que eras todo un caballero, pero que seas unote esos con armadura me resulta sorprendente además de…que…no te rías ya…que pinte un cuadro en el que llevas una armadura…jamás pensé que fuera verdad

-una pintura?

.-si es un cuadro enorme y hay mas personas…pero ahora quiero dibujar un retrato tuyo me dejarías? Prometo regalártelo cuando lo termine

-eh bueno…

El resto del día solo fue una charla muy agradable y extensa como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pero pronto llego el momento de dejarla en su hotel y por el lugar donde se hospedaba descubrí que Europa provenía de una familia a dinerada.

-Aldebarán, podríamos vernos otro día, bueno para poder terminar el cuadro

-si quieres te puedo venir a buscar todos los días

El chico lo dijo en manera de broma pero la muchacha se lo tomo de manera seria

-en verdad podría hacer eso

-eh…si quieres

-claro me encantaría verte todos los días…bueno si no es una molestia

La muchacha bajo la vista con vergüenza

-entonces pasare todos los días después de almuerzo y te llevare a los lugares mas lindo de toda Grecia

La muchacha muy alegre lo abrazo , pero solo logro colgarse del cuello de muchacho que superaba por mucho la estatura de la chica, de manera ágil ella beso la mejilla de el.

-Me sonroje por completo jamas me había pasado algo así en toda mi vida mi mejillas se encendieron dándome un saludable tono rojo ami rostro..

-l te estaré esperando

La muchacha entro al hotel por su parte Aldebarán fue rumbo a su templo, sintiéndose algo mal por no contar la verdad de la carta y en su trayecto un poco antes de llegar al templo se topo con Teneo.

-como te ha ido Aldebarán

-Teneo, bien y a ti

-entrenamiento agotador como siempre y como te fue con Europa

-como lo sabes

-oye quien crees que recibe las cartas?

-mi hermana sabe

-esos no es asunto de mujeres eso es solo cosas de hombres ella tiene sus obligaciones y yo las mías además alguien tiene que enseñarte ese tipo de cosas

Teneo era mas bajo que el mismo Aldebarán pero lo trataba como si fuera un niño pequeño y todo por que Aldebarán si lo era y Teneo le superaba por mucho en edad, ambos llegaron al templo donde Flaviana los esperaba con la cena lista

Bueno todo el tiempo de su estadía en Grecia, Europa y yo nos dedicamos a visitara distintos lugares pero pronto se cumplió un mes y Europa tenia que volver a casa y ya era la ultima noche que pasaba en el hotel ya que a primera hora zarpaba su barco ahí sucedió algo inolvidable para mi.

-Aldebarán, todo a sido muy lindo gracias a ti…pero mañana parto a casa y me gustaría que tuvieras algo…quieres subir a mi cuarto

El chico muy avergonzado acepto esa invitación, la cual estaba completamente vacía con la excepción de una cama y una pintura inmensa contra la muralla y un par de maletas

-pedí que se llevaran todo antes ya debe estar en el barco, pero pasa toma asiento bueno donde puedas

Ella bromeo y el se sentó en el único lugar que podía donde había un paquete que claramente podría ser un cuadro, pero ella lo tomo y se lo extendió

-lo que prometí

-gracias

Lo abrí con sumo cuidado para descubrir que era un retrato de el

-te gusta trabaje todas las noches en el

El chico asombrado por el parecido con el retrato la miro

-gracias, en verdad tienes mucho talento, serás una gran artista

-jajaja…me gustaría que vieras el que tengo en casa

Se sentó al lado de Aldebarán pero se hizo mas atrás en la cama quedando afirmada de la muralla

-bueno aun no lo he terminado, porque se me revela en sueños parte por parte y aun pienso que le falta, pero prefiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos y me digas que piensas de el, podrías ir?

-me costara un poco pero, lo mas seguro es que pueda

-excelente

La alegría en la cara de la muchacha era mucha, pero a Aldebarán este hecho lo ponía nervioso

-bueno creo que es hora de irme

Se levanto de la cama pero ella lo detuvo agarrandolo de la camisa

-no te preocupes vendré mañana por ti para ir a dejarte al barco

Le respondió sin girar, pero ella apretó mas la mano con que sujetaba la camisa

-no, no es eso…por favor quédate …Aldebarán…como nunca leite mi carta …tengo bueno…

La chica estaba nerviosa no sabia que decir mantenía la cabeza gacha , pero Aldebarán ni siquiera la miraba el cerraba los ojos como tratando de no hacer nada indebido pero los abrió cuando ella continuo hablando

-yo solo quería decir que me gustas, bueno la primera carta que te escribí lo decía, pensé que todo era un enamoramiento pero aun siento que me gusta incluso mas que eso…

-Europa…disculpa por no decirlo, pero si leí tu carta , pero no he sido capaz de que todo lo que escribiste

Ella soltó la camisa de Aldebarán y bajo mas la cabeza para evitar que el viera sus ojos

-es ridículo verdad?, como puede gustarte alguien que conoces de hace tan poco

El chico puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella , logrando que ella alzara la vista

-no, no es eso, sino que yo siento que te quiero Europa

Coloco su frente en la frente de ella y la miro a los ojos para poder acercarse a sus labios y besarla ella mientras tanto lo atrajo hacia la cama…

-bueno lo que paso esa noche no lo diré porque soy un caballero y los caballeros no tenemos memoria, pero te lo resumiré le bese hasta la sombra, en ese entonces la amaba, pero siempre he sido tímido como para dar el primer paso, y te diré que esa noche se hizo corta y pronto llego la mañana…

N/A :Excelente llegue al capitulo 9 siempre quise meter esa frase "la bese hasta la sombra" es obio que no me pertenece y que es de Ricardo Arjona de historia de taxi pero necesitaba colocarlo además ,que este capitulo me causa una gran sorpresa ya qué lo escribí un poco antes que una personilla me confesara lo que siente por mi, pero eso no termino como en mi ficXD, solo que es el mismo planteamiento que tiene europaXD, bueno otra cosa que quería comentar es que nunca pensé en colocar mas de 10 capítulos a esta historia pero por lo visto tengo para un rato aunque ya lo tengo terminado solo me falta editarlo y separarlo en capitulo bueno los dejo por hoy saludines y besitos un saludote par mi fan espectro^^

Que me alegra ver que a alguien le guste mi fic.

Pd: ya desde el 10 me centro mas en la serieXD


	10. Chapter 10 Prediccíon

Capitulo 10 "Predicción"

Como todo termina esa noche no fue la excepción y yo al día siguiente la fui a dejar al barco, la mañana estaba algo nublosa pero no importaba ella tenia que marcharse…

-bueno es mejor que suba…

-si...

-Aldebarán…por favor…ve a visitar mi casa

-lo are…

-gracias…

-oye una cosa mas Europa…

-¿que?

-te amo…

El chico no dejo ni que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía y la beso de manera sutil, pero pronto termino el beso ella se alejo sonriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra y abordo el barco

De ahí, regrese a mi templo y mis hermanos me esperaban sobre todo Flaviana algo molesta pensó que yo no iba apoyar a Teneo en su combate de prueba, no me importaba lo que decía mi hermana me sentía flotar entre nubes, ese día Teneo no tuvo ningún contratiempo en la batalla y fue reconocido como mi escudero de manera inmediata, Europa me seguía escribiendo y yo contestándole pero costo mucho para que el patriarca me diera su consentimiento para dejar el santuario por algún tiempo…

Y hasta que al fin llego la carta

Aldebarán de Tauro:

Por el medio de la presente carta te es concedido el permiso que solicitaste para salir del santuario por un tiempo aproximado de1 mes. Espero que estés conforme

Patriarca

Al fin y todo gracias a la insistencia de Teneo, ya era hora de hacer las maletas, el barco mas pronto a zarpar salía en 7 días tiempo suficiente para que Europa recibiera la carta

Europa:

Espero que te encuentres bien, bueno te aviso que conseguí el permiso y que cuando recibas esta carta yo ya estaré llegando a tu país y iré directo ha tu casa…

Rápidamente pasaron los días, dicho y hecho el chico toco a la puerta de la casa de la chica y esta salio a recibirlo apenas había leído la carta

Ese mes fue indescriptible para mi, conocí a sus padres y su pequeño hermano el cual apenas era un bebe y ahí vi la pintura de la que tanto me hablo la cual parecía increíblemente fantástica inmensa habían 13 sujetos de los cuales claramente reconocí Aiolos, Shura Saga, Mu, Camus, y a Milo a medio pintar también estaban Afrodita y Death Mask en el centro predominaba la figura de una mujer de cabellos lilas y en el cielo unos bosquejos de constelaciones…

-Aldebarán…Aldebarán... ¿te gusta la pintura?

-salgo yo

-si cuando te conocí vi que tenias una hermosa armadura por ello te pinte aquí incluyendo ala mujer que te acompañaba ese día

-¿mujer?...pero si yo viaje solo esa vez

-enserio…que raro juraría haberla visto… a este lo terminare pronto es que no encuentro el color apropiado para su uña

Apunto hacia la mano del dibujo de milo. Luego movió sus manos a la imagen de saga sin pintar

-pero con este e tenido algunas complicaciones a veces su color de ojos y cabello cambia pareciera que fuera dos personas en el mismo cuerpo y en la parte de arriba hay 5 constelaciones pero no se el nombre de ninguna

Mire la disposición de los puntos en su lienzo y recordé una de las clases de Shura mirando el cielo nocturno

-son Cisne, Fénix, Andrómeda, Dragón y Pegaso…esas son

En ese entonces no le preste atención a esos dibujos, quien iba a pensar que esos cinco fueran Seiya y los demás…

-y esos de aya

-¿estos?...es que no los veo bien uno parece muchacha con el cabello largo rubio y el otro no lo e visto todavía y este de acá esta como mas vivo en la pintura…

me mostró a un joven portando la armadura de libra claramente con rasgos orientales pero su cabello corto yo tenia por entendido que el caballero de libra era el viejo maestro el cual no se parecía en nada a la imagen pero que iba a saber que era el…

-12 caballeros en armaduras doradas y pensar que los dibuje sin conocerlos

Le conté que en el santuario todavía faltaban 2 caballeros dorados y que el caballero de libra era un anciano además le dije que la mujer quizás era Athena la cual hace poco había reencarnado en el santuario, Europa se empeño en querer conocerla pero era claro que no podía ya que Athena era un bebe. El mes paso de manera veloz y pronta fue momento de volver al santuario, pero cuando me iba tuve un mal presentimiento como si todo fuera a cambiar de manera brusca o quizás era que alguien me llamaba con su cosmos desde el santuario, volví al santuario unas semanas antes que pasara lo impensable la traición de Aiolos…

La alarma sonaba en todo el santuario y se llamo a los santos dorados a la batalla alguien había atentado contra la vida de Athena y ese alguien era Aiolos.

Pensé que como siempre era el primero en llegar pero me equivoque Shura quien estaba fuera del santuario desde antes que yo me hubiera ido de viaje, había vuelto solo unas horas antes del incidente y salia de forma rápida en persecución de alguien…

-Shura! Que sucede

El aludido se giro hacia el recién llegado

-Aiolos nos traiciono…

Shura había comenzado a correr y ami no me bastaba esa respuesta así que salí tras de el pronto le di alcance, mientras que un gran numero de soldados corrían tras nosotros como escolta, Shura guardaba silencio no encontraba razones como para justificar la traición de Aiolos

-que sucedió

-trato de matar Athena

La rabia se notaba en los ojos de Shura, mientras que Aldebarán solo se veía asombrado por esas palabras incapaz de comprende el porque

Mi asombro fue en aumento no lo podía creer que Aiolos hubiera tratado de hacer algo así, porque era el protector de la justicia en nombre de Athena desde mucho antes que nosotros y si yo me sentía traicionado imagínate como se sintió Shura era como un hermano Aiolos para el, en aquel entonces nuestro ídolo se había destrozado contra el piso Aiolos era el ideal de guerrero para nosotros desde que fuimos novatos el era todo lo que nosotros deseábamos ser y ahora sucedía eso

Ambos encontraron rápidamente el rastro de Aiolos, Shura quería hablar con Aiolos pero éramos seguidos por una gran cantidad de soldados

-Aldebarán, necesito una explicación por favor déjame solo con el

Era claro saber lo que pasaba en su mente en esos momentos yo solo accedí

-esta bien me llevare a los soldado a otro lado

-gracias

Shura siempre a sido mi amigo así que vi de reojo como se alejaba mientras que yo, me llevaba a los soldados hacia donde se encontraba el hermano menor de Aiolos, con la escusa de que quizás el sabría a donde había huido su hermano mayor, obviamente Aioria no tenia idea de lo que sucedía además había recibido una golpiza de alguien antes que nosotros llegáramos, claramente yo no permití que eso sucediera nuevamente.

Entonces la alarma había sido dada de baja y todos nos reunimos en la cámara del patriarca ahí Shura fue recibido con elogios del parte del patriarca por haber acabado con el traidor, pero el rostro de mi amigo claramente no mostraba ningún tipo de orgullo, desde entonces dejo de ser bastante social, incluso parecía otra persona como si el hubiera olvidado todo, llegue a pensar que era soberbia, pero no soy nadie para juzgar su comportamiento…

-quizás yo hubiera actuado igual…

Bueno en aquel entonces llego un nuevo residente al santuario venia de la india era Shaka recuerdo que cuando lo vi lo confundí con una muchacha por su cabello y sus facciones pero lo único distinto en el eran sus ropas como de monje me lo pille meditando bajo un árbol al cual iba a descansar después de mi entrenamiento parecía dormido así que me acerque a el…

-que quieres

-pensé que estabas dormido, por tu ropas tu no debes ser de aquí

-no lo soy, vengo de la india

-entonces no debes saber que este lugar es solo para los santos de Athena, no es lugar para monjes

-si lo se, pero yo no soy un monje soy Shaka de virgo un santo de la orden de Athena

-entonces seremos compañeros ya que yo soy Aldebarán de Tauro…

Ambos se dieron la mano

Con Shaka en el santuario solo faltaba un caballero para tener a los 12 de esta generación, pero se sentía en el aire que todo pronto cambiaria…

Ya encontré el final de este fic así que comienzo a escribir como si nada ya que lo logre terminar(pero no en este capitulo ojoXD) cuando estaba en la fila del banco en 5 horas solo dedicadas a este fic pille el final^^ aun que ahora que lo recuerdo para agregar algo a este fic tengo que apoyarme en la serie y se la preste a un amigo mío hace como un mes…bueno creo que tendré que ir a buscarla… sobre el fic aquí claramente no hay nada de acción sobre la batalla que tienen Shura y Aiolos porque este fic trata de Aldebarán XD y por ello Aldebarán solo nos cuenta lo que el ve no es un hablador como otros personajes por ahí XD como lo han notado no pude evitar colocar a mi querido Shura en algún papel, bueno sin mas que aclarar les dejo mil besos

De una tmari


	11. Chapter 11 el duelo

N/A Bueno este capitulo es pequeñito así que es un capitulo bonus aunque para confundir lo coloco bajo el nombre de capitulo11, ya no los aburro y los dejo con el amigo Aldebarán…)

Bonus track

Capitulo11 el duelo

No paso mucho tiempo y se nombro al doceavo caballero que para sorpresa de muchos fue Aioria, el hermano menor del supuesto traidor, por ese mismo hecho Aioria no era amigo de nadie, incluso Aioria y Shura tenían algo de cercanía, pero cuando se entero de que el había matado a su hermano lo odio y no solo a el sino que a todos nosotros por ocultarle la verdad.

-Pero Aioria era lo menos que me importaba en ese entonces, mi atención era totalmente centrada en mis amigos ya que había un ambiente demasiado romántico en mi templo, hasta que Teneo decidió hablar, resulta que en le tiempo que estuve fuera hubo un tipo de encuentro entre ellos que como resultado dio que Flaviana quedara embarazada y para ti debe ser obvió saber que el santuario no es un lugar apto para lactantes, por mi hermana no había problema que dejara el santuario cuando quisiera pero Teneo no corría la misma suerte si se iba sin permiso seria llamado traidor incluso lo podrían matar y no quería dejar a mi futuro sobrino sin padre, así que según las normas si Teneo me vencía en un duelo podía dejar el cargo de escudero y irse a donde quisiera claro que notificando al patriarca Teneo espero a la carta de respuesta del patriarca se autorizo el duelo entre ambos y claramente el no me podría ganar así que solo le puse un desafío

El coliseo estaba llenó, nunca sucedía algo a ese nivel y solo Aiolos tuvo una pelea como la que Aldebarán estaba a punto de ser protagonista

-guerreros de Athena, como dicta la ley para un escudero abandonar su cargo debe vencer a su maestro en un duelo que el determine, sólo así se le dará el permiso de abandonar el santuario, Aldebarán escoge tu duelo

El patriarca apunto al caballero de Tauro

-yo Aldebarán de Tauro señor del segundo templo a cargo de la protección de Athena y el santuario, te reto a ti Teneo mi escudero a que logres abrir una grieta en mi armadura una de las mas poderosas solo así te dejare libre, pero viendo que tu no usas armadura alguna te daré ventaja y no me defenderé ni atacare solo esperare que logres si es que puedes dentro del plazo de una hora hacer lo que yo te e pedido…

Un extraño susurros se comenzó a sentir en el lugar era claro que la armaduras doradas eran las mas fuertes y que era una tarea difícil

-y tu Teneo escudero de Tauro aceptas

El patriarca apunto a Teneo y el silencio se apodero de nuevo en el coliseo

-pero antes debo decir que a sido un honor en servir al santuario al patriarca ya la diosa Athena esté tiempo y sobre todo ser escudero de Aldebarán de Tauro, por ello acepto el duelo de mi señor

Gritos apoyaban palucha que pronto se iba a dar en el lugar,

Algunos gritaba que Teneo solo abandonaría el santuario muerto que eso era imposible pero el resultado les dejo sorprendido Teneo había estado casi 45 minutos golpeando mi armadura sin ningún resultado previo hasta que un grito de mi hermana se escucho por todo el coliseo

-que inmaduro no pegues en el exterior pega desde dentro

Las palabras de Flaviana eran ciertas los golpes no afectaban ya que solo eran golpes superficiales lo que tenia que hacer Teneo era golpear con su cosmos, los siguientes 14 fueron usados para qué Teneo concentrara su cosmos y cuando solo quedaba un minuto para acabar el plazo lanzo un golpe certero el cual mando a volar el cuerno del casco de mi armadura.

El silencio reino en el lugar hasta que el patriarca dio por finalizado el encuentro ya ateneo de ganador

Ya no quedaba mas la prueba había sido superada, así que les di mis bendiciones y los deje marchar Teneo manejaba muy bien el cosmos era claro que pudo ser un gran caballero pero prefirió una familia antes que una armadura, cuando volvieron brasil se casaron y asistí a su boda ya ahora tienen dos hijos Asgard y Selinsa, haber partido fue la mejor decisión ya que así mi hermana al fin era feliz

Además al poco tiempo comenzó una gran lucha contra el ejército de cronos

Lamento lo corto de este capitulo pero era algo importante que debía colocar y solito ya que detalle siempre me dio vuelta por la cabeza en un capitulo en las 12 casa Mu le dice a Aldebarán quieres que repare el cuerno de tu armadura otra vez? Quizás estuvo mal la traducción en verdad no se pero me quedo girando en la cabeza quien había sido el primero y bueno aquí esta por esta razón coloque a Teneo dentro de esta historia para aporta a mi idea quizás lo expliquen en algún manga o algo quien fue el primero pero hasta el momento no lo he hallado así que me invente esto para tener coherencia XD ojalas les guste. Para compensar lo corto del capitulo subiré otro en la semana hasta ese entonces.

Mil besos Tmari


	12. Chapter 12 recuerdos

Capitulo 12

Creo que haber abandonado el santuario fue la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado mis hermanos, ya que poco después se desato una gran lucha en el santuario en contra de los soldados de cronos las batallas fueron duras pero aun así difíciles ya que varios caballeros salieron lastimados y otros tantos murieron , pero debo hacer notar que la participación de Aiora fue destacable a tal punto el enemigo destruyo casi totalmente su armadura aun así se seguía luchando, por ello me ofrecí a llevar a Aiora a Jamir en busca de la única persona que reparaba armaduras en todo el mundo, el viaje nos llevo hasta Jamir donde no solo Mu nos esperaba sino que también el enemigo no solo eran los soldados de cronos sino que también un dios su cosmos era increíblemente fuerte , Aioria estaba decidido a enfrentarle pero Mu lo detuvo alegando que a el le correspondía proteger ese lugar, nos tele transportó a un lugar lejano para poder enfrentarse a ese enemigo sin preocupaciones, no pudimos ver la pelea pero fue interrumpida por el mismísimo cronos el cual dijo cosas incomprensibles referentes a Aioria y se desvaneció como si nada.

Volvimos donde Mu el lugar estaba destrozado, nos conto contra quien había paliado "Japeto de la dimensión", ahí Mu decidió arreglar la armadura de Leo con su propia sangre mi viaje había sido inútil, pero cuando termino de repararla cayo inconsciente, fue entonces cuando decidí quedarme algún tiempo en Jamir para cuidar de Mu, y ayudar en la reconstrucción de su torre, mientras que Aioria apenado decidió que debía volver al santuario ese mismo día. Jamir es un lugar muy pacifico aunque estuve poco tiempo ahí me agrado el lugar no había prisa para que volviera y mi permiso aun no expiraba así que me quede entrenando y reconstruyendo la torre de Mu el cual se había convertido en un compañero muy agradable

Mu se había alejado del santuario y ya no mantenía relación con ninguno de los demás caballeros dorados pero esos días se podría decir que nos convertimos en los mejores amigos.

Los tiempos de guerra en Jamir no se sentia y casi había olvidado la batalla contra cronos por lo apaciguó del lugar era como…si el tiempo no pasara….bueno la torre estuvo terminada

-Después de todo pude arreglarlo, pero dime Mu ¿tiene algún sentido no poner una entrada?

- así esta bien solo… quiero evitar el contacto con las personas

-¿si? Aunque así parece que estuviera mal hecho y eso me pone algo nervioso

Aldebarán trato de bromear pero el semblante de Mu no cambio su semblante por el contrario se veía mas serio

-gracias por tu ayuda Aldebarán, pude descansar perfectamente, si hubiera estado bien, podría haber reconstruido todo sin esfuerzo pero…

-no te preocupes, los débiles tienen que descansar mucho

-no puedo abusar de tu bondad, además tengo una carta del santuario para ti

A penas sonrió un poco antes de entregarme la carta, pero no quise leerla ya intuía de que mensaje contenía

-…creo que voy a tener que volver

El moreno estaba algo apenado y la de Mu algo apagada quizás se había acostumbrado a algo de compañía Un cosmos oscuro estaba asechando el santuario se podía sentir hasta en ese lugar tan apartado el mas pequeño se adelanto algunos pasos mirando hacia el horizonte

-vete…yo no puedo ir, tengo que quedarme a reparar las armaduras… Aldebarán… por favor… protege la paz de la tierra por mí...

Me avergoncé un poco por las palabras de Mu

-no es muy usual que digas eso

El otro ignoro sus palabras y continúo hablando

-puedo percibir, la presencia de cosmos oscuros… creo que estos cosmos… traerán la destrucción

-¿la destrucción?

Las palabras de Mu aunque raras tenían un significado que comprendía perfectamente, así que preferí ponerme pronto en marcha aunque el cosmos comenzó a ser mas agresivo y nosotros comenzamos a ponernos nerviosos

-Mu quizás estés muy débil pero necesito pedirte un favor

-lo que este a mi alcance y pueda hacer por ti ten claro que lo are

-quizás este débil, pero llegar al santuario me tomaría días y este cosmos cada vez se hace mas fuerte, necesito que me tele transportes al santuario

-eso es algo que puedo hacer pero no podría mandarte al centro del santuario aquel cosmos me lo impide

-¿pero cerca?

-a la entrada de los doce templos

-con eso es mas que suficiente

Llame a mi armadura y la vestí pero Mu se acerco

-el cuerno de tu armadura esta roto

-si lo rompieron en una pelea

-quieres que la arregle

-no...Como...no puedo dejar que te hieras de nuevo

-¿herirme?

El peli lila se rio mas notoriamente tomo el casco de mis manos y saco sus herramientas

-es solo unir una pieza además esta armadura brilla de vida y de orgullo

No se demoro nada y me devolvió el casco como si nunca hubiera estado roto mi asombro era grande ya que ni una gota de sangre derramo para ello

-¿no has cambiado de opinión?

Aldebarán solo sonrió antes de contestar agradeciéndole con un gesto a Mu

-no…por favor, te pido que lo agás ahora ya que no tengo tiempo

-como te dije no me será posible enviarte dentro de las doce casa ya que ese cosmos oscuro con mi capacidad no te aseguro de conducirte sano y salgo a un lugar tan retirado

-no te preocupes por mi… voy a estar bien confió en tus fuerzas mas que nadie

-voy hacer lo que pueda, para poder corresponder a tus creencias… cosmos mío conviértete en la luz que divide la oscuridad y envía a mi amigo al campo de batalla

El cosmos de mu se comenzó a concentrar a su alrededor las rocas mas cercanas se comenzaron a destrozar y el viento comenzó a soplar mas fuertemente el cuerpo de Aldebarán comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en una columna de luz que se elevo hasta el cielo y desapareció en el horizonte, para poder llegar hasta Grecia ala entrada del santuario

-…aparece Aldebarán de tauro…

Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de mus antes que el cuerpo de Aldebarán comenzara a materializarse a las afueras del santuario.

Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos y descubrí que ya había llegado al santuario y ahí claramente se notaba el cosmos de algo maligno

-ya veo esto en verdad es desastroso un cosmos oscuro esta sobre la estatua de Athena...pero ya no voy a dejar que hagan lo que quieran ya que e vuelto...como un caballero de oro y como tal e vuelto para combatir

Me coloque mi casco y comenzó el acenso hasta llegar a la batalla, pasando por los doce casas lo que me sorprendió fue que en la mayoría de los caballeros estuvieran en sus templos con la excepción de Aioria y Shura cuyos cosmos claramente estaban en la zona de la batalla…

Jojojoj soy mala después de no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo y ahora llego solo hasta aquí, jajajajajaja (risa malvada) pero bueno aquí se nota que comencé a pegarme a mi guion aunque aun busco como loca mi cuaderno para poder acordarme bien como continuaba esta historia aunque para serles sincera no voy a colocar nada mas del episodio g que esto y algo en el próximo capitulo por una simple razoncilla no e leído mas allá que el tomo 17Xd todo por leer gantz, high school of the death y Crespúsculo y toda esos librosXd aunque recién voy por el segundo libroXD, además de una vida muy movida como cosplayer pero bueno será tengo sueño así que no tengo mucha energía últimamente ya no les doy la lata y prometo subir el capitulo que debía por lo pequeño del capitulo 11 y los otros 3 para ponerme al día XD besos

Una Tmari


	13. Chapter 13 Aldebarán de Tauro

Capitulo 13 ¡pisando fuerte Aldebarán de Tauro!

Mi acenso fue rápido, pero lo que me llamo la atención que estando todos los demás santos en su templos los únicos en el campo de batalla eran Shura y Aioria, pero cuando pase por el octavo templo su guardián me detuvo

La oscuridad del templo apenas dejaba notar la luz de la salida de este mientras que Aldebarán corría ya casi a mitad del templo escucho una voz repentinamente se giro hacia su derecha

-adonde crees que vas Aldebarán

-Milo

El guardián de escorpión salió ala luz portando su armadura dorada

-acaso no piensas respetar las ordenes del patriarca

-¿que ordenes?

-ninguno de los santos dorado que se encuentren en las doce templo puede salir de ellos hasta que se les de la orden de la batalla

-esa orden jamás la recibí

-estabas en Jamir ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de Milo se volvió maliciosa y se acerco lentamente a mí hasta llegar a mi lado

-con esa escusa me es suficiente, vamos Aldebarán tienes que llegar pronto al campo de batalla, como no recibiste ordenes de quedarte no es traición al santuario vamos corre!

Con el grito de Milo seguí mi asenso jamás pensé que hubieran ordenes de no salir de los templo di gracias de no haber leído la carta que me había llegado a Jamir, mientras que de reojo vi a Milo golpear el muro de su templo, por la impotencia que le causaba no salir ala batalla, los demás guardianes siguieron con sus ojos mi carrera hacia el lugar donde se encontraban mis otros compañeros.

Cuando llegue vi al enemigo seis mujeres vistiendo armaduras oscuras, aunque solo dos de ellas paliaba contra mis compañeros pude ver una gran balanza aplastando a Shura el cual intentaba proteger a Aioria y un serpiente de tierra creo que ni cuenta se dieron de mi llegada ya que desaparecieron creyendo su pronta victoria

Corrí hacia ellos los cuales agotados nos e percataron de mi presencia logre escuchar parte de su conversación antes de estar a su lado

-al menos hubieras escapado…tonto

El menor reprochaba al otro sujeto qué sostenía a duras penas la balanza sobre ellos, el cual soltó un leve sonido parecido a una risa

-jeh…si hasta tu me vas a decir tonto en verdad debo estar acabado…como sea

El mayor cambio el semblante de su rostro al típico serio que siempre llevaba y continuo con sus palabras

-gracias a las ordenes del patriarca no van a llegar mas refuerzos…parece que es nuestro fin

Le faltaban fuerzas para continuar sosteniendo aquella cosa, miro al menor que estaba sorprendido por lo que recién le habían comentado ya casi llegaba al limite de sus fuerzas así que apenas pudo hablar

-bueno…tal vez no sea… tan malo morir junto a un compañero…

-Shura!

Apresure mi llegada hasta ellos en el momento justo en que Shura soltaba la balanza entonces la agarre sin que se dieran cuenta

-¿una ordena orden que prohíbe rescatar compañeros? Yo nunca escuche algo así

-ALDEBARAN!

El menor de los tres veía a su amigo recién llegado sorprendido y ala vez agradecido de haberle salvado a ambos, mientras que el otro solo sonrió dando gracias sin palabras por haberlos recatado de semejante final

-acabo de llegar y me encuentro con esto… parece que no me va a quedar otra solución que entrar en esta batalla

Al percatarse de que la balanza no cumplía su cometido las serpientes de tierras convocadas se dirigieron a darles fin a los santos que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, mientras que Aldebarán sostenía con una sola mano lo que hasta ese entonces casi mata a sus compañeros

-¿la balanza que juzga los pecados humanos?.., jeh...tal vez sea verdad que el peso de los pecados humanos sea grande

Los otros dos caballeros guardaban silencio ya que no sabia cual seria su destino frente alas serpientes convocadas por esa diosa titán Aldebarán rompió el silencio nuevamente con sus palabras

-pero después de todo solo los humanos son capaces de soportarlos y para cargar ese peso…

Las serpiente se lanzaron contra ellos, Shura protegía a Aioria mientras que Aldebarán se concentro en contra atacar

-..Resistiendo al destino y creando el futuro... es por eso que dentro de nosotros esta el cosmos

Su golpe atravesó sin dificultad alguna a las serpiente dándoles la muerte sin siquiera haberse movido de su sitio aun con la balanza sostenida en una de sus manos en lo alto de su cabeza. Pero para el asombro de los tres caballeros la serpiente comenzó a cambiar delante de ellos dejando atrás su piel rocosa convirtiéndose todas en un solo ser en una…

-¿Una hidra?

Sin aviso este ser se abalanzo contra ellos, Aldebarán solo cambio su posición para poder proteger a sus compañeros cortando la cabeza a una de ellas pero bajo la mirada de ellos esa cabeza se volvió a regenerar, y volvió a lanzarse contra ellos, pero esta vez el ser solo logro que Aldebarán perdiera su casco aun así el ataque provoco que Aioria gritara su nombre

-Aldebarán!

El no hizo caso al grito de su compañero mas bien pareció alegrarse al estar frente a un mounstro

-Es un hecho afortunado, poder competir contra un mounstro mitológico

- no digas tonterías, no hace falta oponer resistencia, si no puedes pelear contra el

El menor interrumpía las frases de su compañero dado a la preocupación y la culpa que este sentía por provocar la probable muerte de Shura y Aldebarán

-jeh... tengo la necesidad de enfrentarme a ella, por mas imposible que parezca…es para mi algo vital el hecho de ponerme de pie y luchar por mis compañeros, también se que posmas que me digan que huya, si fuera la situación inversa…ustedes arriesgarían la vida por protegerme

Shura y Aioria guardaron silencio al escuchar mis palabras eso era claro. Aunque quisieran mentirme en ese momento no lo lograrían ya que era exactamente lo que ellos pensaban, sus miradas no fueron de reproche mas bien reflejaban lo que yo recién les había dicho

Yo lose, puedo verlo en la sangre que brota de sus heridas, ustedes soportaron el dolor y se pusieron de pie, para proteger a sus amigos y Athena, yo lo se

Las cabezas de la hidra comenzaron a moverse en su dirección atacándole de nuevo mientras que este también las atacaba con un solo brazo

-amigos míos, que no le temen al hecho de perder su sangre ustedes...son mi orgullo

El golpe detuvo el ataque de la hidra bajo las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros ante la gran fuerza del caballero de tauro pero aun así no las había vencido en el lugar donde el había cortado la cabeza de aquel ser dos crecían para ocupar el lugar de la previa

Sabia perfectamente a que me enfrentaba estaba claro que por mas que cortara sus cabezas estas volverían aparecer, recordé el mito de de la hidra y así recordé la forma de vencer a aquel ser mitológico solo tendría que acabar con la cabeza del centro

-es posible vencer con un solo golpe además yo poseo el poder suficiente para hacerlo

Aldebarán comenzó a elevar su cosmos comenzando a brillar a su alrededor concentrando gran parte de su poder el siguiente golpe que debería ser lo suficiente fuerte para darle muerte a aquel ser

-ahora mismo mi técnica mas poderosa… ¡pisando fuerte! ¡Aldebarán de tauro! ¡GREAT HORN!

El cosmos que expulso en aquel golpe logro destruir a la hidra y la balanza que sostenía con la otra mano el mostro no volvió a regenerarse el cosmos oscuro que hasta ese entonces estaba bloqueando el lugar comenzó a disiparse permitiendo que el sol volviera aparecer ya había terminado la pelea, todo marchaba ya en calma pero los ojos asombrados de Shura y Aioria aun se encontraban dilatados ante la demostración de poder del caballero de tauro mientras que este se volteo a hablarles

-ya se que son caballeros orgullosos, pero no hace falta que se culpen por todo y traten de cargar con todo solos, recuerden que los caballeros de oro no son solo ustedes, hay mas que están dispuesto a luchar a su lado…yo creo que somos compañeros y creo en nuestra amistad.

N/A. holas a los que se pasan a leer mi fic bien aquí le traigo el siguiente capitulo

Comienzo con decirles que no encuentro mi cuaderno para poder ver como seguía la historia por lo visto voy a tener que reescribir el final quizás, a Athena no le gusto el final que puse en mi cuaderno y por eso se perdió(que se me pierda algo es muy raro ya que soy muy cuidadosa sobre todo con lo que escribo ya que me da vergüenza si alguien lee lo fics que escribo en el),hay otra cosa que no me resistí en colocar es el dialogo entre Shura y Aioria un poco antes de que llegara Aldebarán ya que me hacia mucha ilusión colocarlo ya que me fascinan esos dos(les recomiendo que ni imaginen como me los imagino ^/^(O_O apuesto que igual lo imaginaste…pero no puedes decir que no te lo advertiXD))bien y el titulo es una frase que se me vino ala mente cuando leí el tomo 17 la primera vez en una parte decía Mu: aparece Aldebarán de tauro y en otra Aldebarán decía "pisando fuerte", no se como esas frases se pusieron en mi mente y no las pude sacar creo que esa es una de las razones de porque escribo este fic pero a que suena buena no? Que mas les puedo escribir a que me base al 70% de lo que decían en manga los personajes para transcribirlo igual omití partes que a mi parecer no tenían sentido, bueno no se que mas poner como es martes supongo que no me pude colocar bien al día así que aun les debo 3 capítulos así que los mas probable es que este fin de semana lo publique otro hasta ponerme al día y después llegar al fin de este fic ya sin mas que decir saludos a espectro y súper rayo gracias por leer

Besos de una tmari


	14. Chapter 14 Adios Europa

Capitulo 14 "adiós Europa"

Aioria es un tipo difícil de tratar apenas dio las gracias partió de nuevo mientras que Shura me agradecía haberles salvado me explico sobre la orden de no moverse de sus puesto pero que tan solo Mu, Aioria, Shura y yo no habíamos estado en nuestros lugares al recibir la ordenes, de igual manera esa era nuestra escusa ya que por haber desobedecido nos fue llamado antes la presencia del patriarca pero no paso a mas ya que la lucha contra cronos se acercaba.

Pero para que hablar mas de esa lucha ya que el protagonista indiscutido de ella fue Aioria creo que seria mejor que el te narrara todo lo sucedido previo y yo de aquí en adelante solo le diré lo que me concierne a mi…

Una vez que la paz volvió al santuario la comunicación se restableció y obviamente las cartas de Europa se amontonaban y yo sin poder contestar ninguna, la pobre de Europa temía lo peor, que hubiera dado yo para escribirle la verdad pero como el secreto del santuario no debía ser rebelado tuve que medir mis palabras en las cartas

Querida Europa:

Disculpa la tardanza de las respuesta a tus cartas me encontraba enfermo y como vivo solo no podía contestar, quizás te suene a una gran mentira o quizás prefieres que te diga que estuvimos en estado de guerra, ni que fuera un cuento de fantasía…pero no te preocupes nada paso a grave, todo gracia a mi fe en mi diosa, espero que entiendas.

Con cariño Aldebarán

Pocas líneas y además en clave, pero yo sabia que Europa era una muchacha lista y no tendría problema alguno en saber lo sucedido, todo paso de manera normal y tranquila casi por años cuando un giro cruel del destino me quito a Europa, no murió ni nada por el estilo solo que…solo, quizás suene muy egoísta de mi parte pero hubiera preferido su muerte antes de lo que sucedió…ya pasaba algún tiempo de que no sabia de ella cuando un día me llego una carta

Aldebarán:

Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, nunca recibí respuesta a mis cartas desde que te fuiste, de mi casa, como estarás?, te juro que me lo e preguntado mil veces, pero…esa no es la razón por la que te escribo bueno creo que esto es algo doloroso para mi, te pido disculpas por lo que voy a decir "Aldebarán me caso" dentro de un mes por eso pido disculpas no solo a ti si no que hasta mi misma, ya que… yo te amo. Pero por lo visto creó que es imposible pedirte que dejes a tu diosa y me ames solo a mi solo por ello me alejo renunciando a ti. Lamentablemente yo no puedo esperar toda la vida, pero me gustaría verte solo una última vez, te esperare en la habitación que alquile la última vez que estuve en Grecia en la misma fecha en que nos conocimos en el barco, ahí te veré

Atte. Europa

La carta de Europa…me dolió pero que podía hacer, el tiempo pasaba y yo no le podía ofrecer nada, lo único que tenia ante ella era mi amor por ella…no se si me entiende.

Nosotros como caballeros dedicamos nuestras vidas a servirá a nuestra diosa, solo por eso vivimos. Y el amor por alguien nonos permitiría luchar de manera correcta, como tu sabes nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir en cada BATALLA esa vida no se puede compartir con nadie, si perdemos la vida y somos amados dejaremos atrás a alguien que sufrirá por nuestra perdida y eso no es vida. Así que no me quedo mas remedio qué aceptar su decisión, no podía hacer más, por respeto a mi amor por ella y decidí acudir a verla tal como me pidió.

Llego el día en que me había citado y estaba ante la puerta, llamando a su habitación, escuche su voz avisando que enseguida salía yo en ese instante me quede callado ahí de pie hasta que ella salió…

-Aldebarán?

-Ho..Hola Europa

La voz del chico salió entre cortada, mientras que se notaba en sus rostro la vergüenza gracias ala sangre que se acomodaba en su cabeza por culpa de la vergüenza, la chica sin decir nada solo se rio y al terminar soltó otras palabras

-no cambias Aldebarán, sigues siendo el mismo…parece que eso es bueno para ti

El no respondió nada solo se limito a caminar en silencio al lado de ella rumbo a la salida una vez afuera y habiendo tomado aire Aldebarán rompió su silencio

-que quieres hacer

-bueno…me gustaría ir a todos los lados que me llevaste la primera vez que vine a Grecia

Y así lo hice visitamos todos los lugares incluyendo la tienda donde compramos algo de alimento la primera vez hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde vimos el ocaso

-valla es como si este lugar no avanzara el tiempo, todo esta igual desde el mercado a este lugar no solo eso incluso tu… te vez igual de joven de cuando nos conocimos en cambio yo me veo cada día mas vieja

-para mi sigues siendo la mas bella

Las palabras de Aldebarán llegaron a detener las palabras de la chica pero ella solo sonrió

-Aldebarán cuando te conocí solo era una niñita y ahora ya soy una mujer además ya pasando la edad de casarme…Aldebarán dime una cosa..Me amas

-con todo mi corazón Europa

-entonces pídeme que me quede contigo y prometo amarte eternamente, porfavor pídemelo

Ella se abrazo ala espalda de Aldebarán el cual no quitaba la vista del atardecer

-lo desearía, Europa pero no puedo soy un santo de Athena y mi obligación es morir por ella. Aunque te ame no puedo dejar de ser caballero, además una vida conmigo solo te causaría infelicidad y te amo tanto que no puedo permitir que sufras por eso

-y tu diosa no podría hacer una excepción y compartirte conmigo

-mi diosa en estos momento es solo una niña, además el destino de los caballeros es morir no te podría asegurar nada

-no me importa solo quiero estar contigo te amo

-yo también te amo y por eso no puedo corresponder a lo que tu deseas mi europa, es mejor para ti que lleves una vida normal

El chico se giro para abrazar a la muchacha y secarle las lágrimas

-entiéndeme esto es tan duro para mi, que mas quisiera yo de estar toda mi vida contigo pero no puedo mi deber como caballero esta sobre todo, no solo por proteger a mi diosa sino que también para proteger al mundo de mal, por eso mi querida Europa quiero que te olvides de mi, has tu vida cásate con aquel hombre que escribiste

-pero…yo te amo…a ti

La chica repitió entre sollozos

-y yo a ti, pero créeme esto es lo mejor, olvida que alguna vez existí por favor, europa entiende que tienes que ser feliz sin mí intenta alcanzarla sin mi

-pero…

Aldebarán callo a la muchacha besándola y ella pareció comprender las palabras de dolor de el

-por favor no quiero que pienses mas en mi

-no me pidas imposibles…

-desde hoy desapareceré para siempre de tu vida, te amo…por eso quiero que seas feliz con otra persona

El beso su frente y le sonrió se levanto caminado hacia el camino por donde habían llegado

-hasta siempre…

En un pestañeo de los ojos de Europa Aldebarán se esfumo como por arte de magia ante ella la cual solo pudo tapar sus rostro y ponerse a llorar

Eso fue lo mas difícil que e hecho en toda mi vida rechazar a la única persona que ame y me amo de verdad, pero reglas son reglas y se tiene que cumplir me llegaron mas cartas de Europa las cuales leí con todo el dolor de mi alma pero jamás conteste hasta que dejaron de llegar su ultima carta decía

"el tiempo que estuve contigo jamás lo olvidare ni tampoco lo que siento porta, hasta siempre"

Y de ella no supe mas, el dolor en mi pecho fue grande mas de lo que jamás pensé dude varias veces si tenia el valor suficiente para seguir siendo caballero pero aquí me tienes lo logre, fue difícil eso si pero lo logre solo me dedique a entrenar y perfeccionarme y de vez en cuando viajar a Jamir para pode meditar y reflexionar Mu se convirtió en mi confidente ayudándome a superar esa situación además este tampoco estaba solo sino que estaba en la compañía de un niño pequeño el cual se convirtió en su discípulo kiki un niño con poderes como los de mu pero un muchacho muy travieso, pero como te dije sentí que supere todo mis sentimientos por ella

Hola nuevamente definitiva mente tengo que escribir nuevamente todo el final por eso que me demoro tanto pero bueno será, como se nota aquí como yo le metí mucho personaje ala historia tengo que sacárselo cuando se acerca el desenlace no? Espero no perder el hilo y aprovechar mis ratos libre para terminar esto o si no, no sabría que hacer porque en clase ya se pusieron exigente sobre todo con un historiador como yo bueno esta vez no tengo nada que aclarar solo decir que la carta de Europa y Aldebarán son bastantes confusas ya que ambos saben que el correo es interceptado por eso miden sus palabras y por ello creo que si lo leen no van a entender bien las cartas

Bueno sin mas los dejos hasta la siguiente semana


	15. Chapter 15 el guardian dl segundo templo

Capitulo15 el guardián del segundo templo

Deje pasar el tiempo para olvidarlo todo y volví al santuario pero por lo visto la vida de un santo de Athena, jamás será tranquila.

se comenzó a escuchar por el santuario un rumor que en Japón unos caballeros habían rotó el pacto de silencio sobre los caballeros de Athena y no solo eso que además se batían en duelo por la armadura dorada de sagitario la cual extrañamente había desaparecido del santuario, el patriarca no demoro mucho en mandar caballeros a aniquilar a los que participaban de ese estúpido juego, el primero fue un caballero de la isla de la reina muerte "el fénix " el cual quiso quedarse con la armadura dorada para si, pero fue derrotado por cuatro de esos caballeros de bronce, y después uno tras otro fueron cayendo los caballeros de platas, los cuales para mi sorpresa eran vencido tan solo por los cuatro de bronces esos eran Pegaso, Dragon, Cisne y Andromeda.

Pero no solo eso sino que al poco tiempo la dueña de la fundación Kido "Saori Kido" se autoproclamó Athena eso hizo enfurecer a todo el santuario, pero en mi solo logro implantar la duda, ya que a nuestra Athena habían pasado 13 años desde su reencarnación en la tierra y solo la veía el patriarca y no solo eso sino que el patriarca había cambiado de actitud desde un poco antes de mi regreso de Brasil, además Saga había desaparecido y el cuadro de Europa me tenían intrigado eran muchas dudas, pero fui astuto y guarde silencio además ¿quien me aseguraba que Saori Kido era la verdadera Athena?

Pero entonces ellos decidieron venir al santuario, eso fue lo mas peligroso que pudo haber hecho ya que obviamente en el santuario tendría gente que estaba dispuesto a matarla tan solo por el sacrilegio de hacerse llamar Athena y el que lo hizo fue sagita al cual mataron de manera inmediata los cuatro caballeros de bronce,

pero este hecho provoco que el santuario el cual estaba dispuesto aceptar una visita de Saori Kido, lo dio por agresión contra el santuario y provoco el estado de guerra en los doce templos, pero este motivo no intimido a los cuatro caballeros que al ver a su Athena con una flecha en su pecho decidieron hacer frente a la orden dorada con tal de salvar a su diosa

Bueno como caballero encontré muy bajo lastimar a una mujer aunque cometiera el peor de los males yo no la castigaría jamás con la muerte, eso agregado a todas mis dudas referentes al santuario y el recuerdo del cuadro de Europa, así que decidí ayudarles…

¿ pero de que manera? y si lo hacia ¿podría ser traición?... pero Athena no dejaría que muriera una mujer inocente así que espere en mi templo de manera paciente quizás algo se me ocurriría, el reloj de los doce templos se encendió y yo apresuraba mas mis ideas, las cuales iban y venían, incluso pensé que seria el primero en enfrentarles, ya que Mu nunca estaba en el santuario pero sentí su cosmos y supe que esta vez era una excepción, si los cuatros podían pasar el templo de Aries seria un milagro, que cruel destino para la muchacha y los jóvenes que querían defenderla fue entonces que cuando se apago la llama en Aries sentí que el poder de aquellos jóvenes se incrementaba, quizás tendrían alguna oportunidad de salvar a su Athena.

-Are lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarles…

Me dije y pensé en que hacer para poder despertarles el séptimo sentido, así que oculte mi cosmos fue ahí cuando ellos ingresaron a mi templo…

Claramente no debía dejarlos pasar por su propia seguridad así que me pare frente a ellos, pero ellos no se percaron de mi presencia ya que se lanzaron hacia mi y claramente salieron proyectados hacia la misma dirección por donde venían

Fue entonces cuando Seiya se levanto…

-¿Qué pasa?, parece como si ahí hubiera una pared

Fue solo en ese instante en que el chico se percato que frente tenían parado al guardián de la segunda casa

-yo Aldebarán de tauro, no dejare que nadie pase por este templo

Me asome a la luz aun sin saber que hacer para ayudar o hacerles desistir a los muchachos que tenia frente a mi aun así extrañados por mi presencia no hicieron caso a mis palabras mas el mas joven del grupo hablo

-¿pero como es que no sentimos su cosmos?

El peli verde miro sus cadenas mientras que el portador de la armadura del Dragon le respondió

-tal vez tenga tanta confianza en que nos va a derrotar, que ni siquiera muestra su cosmos

-como dijo Mu ni peleando nosotros cuatro juntos podremos derrotar a ese santo

Dicto el chico de cabello rubio, mientras que el gigante de tauro se les acercaba

Fue entonces que Seiya tomo la iniciativa del grupo y trato una estrategia para poder pasarme pero claramente era tan simple que no les funciono, Seiya ataco y sus compañeros pensaron que estaba distraído para poder pasar a mi lado sin que yo les hiciera nada, claramente no fue así con mi cosmos loa mande de nuevo hacia la entrada mientras que Seiya miraba asombrado mi fuerza

-les dije que no dejare pasar a nadie por este templo. Si quieren pasar tendrán que derrotarme, pero les advierto que eso les será imposible

-no creo, esto apenas comienza Aldebarán

En ese entonces ya la determinación de Seiya era tan admirable como ahora así que cruce mis brazos para hacer mi técnica mas juta y poderosa pero Seiya aun no comprendía

-¿Qué es esa postura? acaso no vas a pelear Aldebarán

-ni siquiera necesito una postura de lucha, ya que como eres un santo de bronce, con esto te ganare

-que dices

No sabia aun que hacer para poder ayudarle y debía hacer algo de tiempo así que comencé a concentrar mi cosmos provocando que los bloques de piedras que componen mi templo comenzaran a levantarse bajo la mirada sorprendida de Pegaso pero este salto para evitar que cayeran unas sobre el

-puedo verte, bien hecho chiquillo pero veamos que te parece esto

El santo dorado comenzó a expulsar cosmos que daba tonos dorados y los pilares donde Seiya se había refugiados quedaron destruidos en cosa de segundo dejándole caer frente a mi observándome cuidadosamente hasta que escuche hablar cosas aparentemente sin sentido

-si, es como un golpe rápido una espada japonesa

-parece que lo entendiste, tu fuerza no se compara en nada con la mía, Pegaso será mejor que regreses con tus compañeros

-cállate

Seiya se lanzo hacia Aldebarán el cual hacia que las piedras a su alrededor comenzaran a levantarse impidiéndole correr bien pero, el muchacho aprovecho esto y salto para lanzarle su técnica desde las alturas, el golpe no afecto en nada a Aldebarán pero el Pegaso salió repelido hacia un muro, frustrado al notar que sus golpes ni movían su enemigo de su lugar

La pelea era muy desnivelada mi poder superaba al de Seiya pero que podían hacer por lo menos si lograba que desistieran en el hecho de irrumpir en el santuario por lo menos podrían mantener sus vidas o incluso poder despertar el séptimo sentido

-tu armadura de Pegaso, la reparo Mu, si el no lo hubiera hecho ya estaría hecha pedazos y tu muerto…creo que es mejor que te elimine de una vez, sin que sientas dolor

El santo dorado trata de aplastar la cabeza de Seiya pero este con sus manos, recibe el pie y trata de alejarlo de si, pero el cosmos de Aldebarán rompió el suelo dejando a Seiya caer en un estado de inconsciencia mientras que el hablaba

-ustedes santos de bronce, fueron unos tontos, nunca debieron tratar de enfrentarse contra los santo dorados

Seiya apenas tenia fuerza, y hacia que me diera pena, esa batalla trate de ser misericordioso pero quizás era mejor idea que murieran en mis manos en vez de otro enemigo, por lo menos los mataría sin mas dolor que otros, ya estaba casi convencido que no podría ayudarles en nada gracia a su nivel tan bajo de cosmos, pensé que Seiya ya había muerto y mi gire a darle el mismo fin a sus compañeros cuando Seiya, salió del agujero hecho, con su cosmos renovado…

-Aldebarán ya se la manera de vencerte

-tonterías ya estas mortalmente herido

-Aldebarán ganare esta batalla

- ¿y como piensas hacerlo en ese estado?, no tienes la suficiente fuerza ni la velocidad para detener mis golpes

El menor salto y lanzo su ataque el cual nuevamente no afectaba en lo más mínimo al grandote pero extrañamente el ataque se fue volviendo más poderoso, rompiendo la postura del santo de oro…

-un...cometa

El golpe logro mover de su lugar al santo dorado

Pareciera que ya había comenzado a ver el séptimo sentido

-que te pareció, te forcé a atacarme y rompí tu postura de ataque y defensa…ahora romperé tu cuerno dorado…

-¿mi cuerno dorado?

Rápidamente se me vino el recuerdo de mi hermano en nuestro duelo, quizás Seiya había presenciado nuestro encuentro, pero fue una gran idea así podría probar su poder ayudar a controlar su cosmos y además no quedaría como un traidor

-si eres capaz de hacerlo te advierto que, no creas que por haber roto mi postura ya ganaste, mi fuerza no a cambiado

Aldebarán se lanzo con su Great Horn contra Seiya mandándolo lejos atravesando un muro, pero el joven se volvió a levantar mientras que Aldebarán se preparaba nuevamente para atacarlo

-muere Pegaso

Aldebarán lanzo nuevamente su ataque y Seiya pudo detenerlo unos cuantos momentos, pero este de igual manera lo mando contra otro muro, pero Aldebarán estaba asombrado porque Seiya había logrado parar por unos segundos su GREAT HORN pero Seiya se volvió a levantar

-chiquillo aun insistes

-jamás me ganaras con tu GREAT HORN, ya puedo ver tu ataque…lo siento pero no puedo perder mas tiempo aquí y romperé tu cuerno y pasare este templo

- ¿si?, entonces muéstrame que puedes hacer…

Hola de nuevo otra vez yo por aca que puedo decir este desafio de escribir un fic de cada uno de los 12 dorados que me impuse me encanta lamentablemente perdi el cuaderno donde tenia el final de este fic ya hora me e mas difícil terminado, prometo terminarlo pronto gracias por leer


	16. Chapter 16 La victoria

qui esta el capitulo 16 "la victoria"

Minha vida aquí Capitulo final (1/2)

As esperado mucho pero no desesperes estoy a punto de terminar mi relato

-Y estábamos ahí, frente a frente, sentía en mi interior que el cosmos de Seiya, iba en aumento.-

- Aldebarán, este es tu fin- dijo Seiya altivo.

-El chico se colocaba en posición de ataque, y yo no podía quedarme atrás en mi actuación.-

- Lamentaras descubrir mi verdadero poder y entonces morirás- dije en ese momento.

El caballero dorado aumentó su cosmos mientras pensaba en esto y lanzó su ataque.

-¡ GREAT HORN!-

-Me pareció claro que el Pegaso Seiya pudo ver mi ataque, aunque en un principio, pensé que lo lastimaría, pero lo pudo contener, evitando que lo mandara muy lejos, increíblemente y fuera de toda lógica, su cosmos volvió a incrementarse y me devolvió el ataque.-

-Recuerdo que ambos salimos disparados, caí al piso de espaldas, pensando que quizás él estaría muy lastimado, pero para mi asombro él había desaparecido al igual que su cosmos.-

- No puede ser- exclamé ante mi sorpresa.

El gran toro miró a todos lados sin encontrar nada.

-¡Aquí estoy Aldebarán!-

(De las alturas caía el Pegaso, dispuesto a conseguir su objetivo, con un fuerte golpe, rápido y poderoso, salió disparado el cuerno de la armadura, clavándose en el piso cerca de su dueño.)

-Estaba asombrado, y el Pegaso no tenía herida alguna.-

-Ahora ríndete o te romperé el otro cuerno- exclamó desafiante el caballero de bronce.

-Fingí impotencia, pero mi meta ya estaba lograda o una parte de ella, y comencé a reír.-

-No me diste tiempo de protegerme y rompiste mi cuerno dorado, eres el primero que puede presumir de haber hecho esto.- le dije.

-¿Que quieres decir?- me dijo Seiya.

-Si, adelante, puedes pasar por el templo de Tauro, tal como te prometí- le dije asintiendo.

Los otros santos de bronce entraron por su compañero, viendo la hazaña del Pegaso y queriendo continuar con su plan.

-Esperen- les dije.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Aldebarán?- Dijo Seiya increpándome.

-Solo Seiya me derrotó, a Ustedes, no les puedo dejar pasar- dije con autoridad.

-¿Eso significa que debemos pelear contigo cierto?- habló el Cisne

-Los santos de bronce llegaron a la conclusión de que Seiya avanzara y ellos le seguirían después; Al fin se tomaban la lucha de los doce templos en serio.-

-¿Estas listo para luchar?- Gritó el Cisne, mientras los tres se ponían en guardia.

-Pueden atacarme con todo lo que tengan y ni aun así podrán vencerme- dije confiado.

-Mi plan llegaba a su fin y solo me faltaba ayudar a los otros.-

-¡GREAT HORN!-

La batalla se volvía a repetir, los tres Santos volaron estrellándose estrepitosamente contra los muros del templo; el Santo Dorado volvía a tener su postura de brazos cruzados.

-Andrómeda hizo el primer movimiento, aumentó su cosmos envolviéndolo todo.-

-NEBULOSE CHAIN- gritó Andrómeda.

Las cadenas envolvieron el cuerpo de Aldebarán, aprisionándolo.

-Eso no funciona sobre mi- dije confiado.

El santo se quitó las cadenas con facilidad, pero él no sabía que sólo era una distracción.

-¡DIAMOND DUST!- -¡DRAGON NACIENTE!- Gritaron los santos del Cisne y del Dragón al unísono.

Los ataques combinados rompieron la posición del Toro Dorado.

-Malditos- susurré mientras me di cuanta que me vi obligado a protegerme extendiendo los brazos.

-No lo creo, es la primera vez que rompen mi cuerno dorado, y ustedes fueron los primeros en congelar mis brazos.- les dije admitiendo su victoria.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo el Cisne.

-Correcto, vayan tras de Seiya, pero déjenme decirles algo, Seiya esta empezando a reconocer el Séptimo Sentido, y ustedes sobrevivieron porque hicieron arder su cosmos al mismo tiempo, pero eso no fue más que suerte, tienen que despertar el Séptimo Sentido y díganle a Seiya que no podrá pasar de la misma manera por los doce templos, no tomen a la ligera a los santos dorados.- (uuuff)

Los tres de bronce asienten y se apresuran en seguir a su amigo.

-Recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que pensaba de esos chicos, eran cuatro santos de bronce que necesitaban madurar, aún hoy lo necesitan, pero tenían muchas posibilidades de lograr su cometido, y en efecto, así fue.-

-En ese momento, salí de templo, y contemplé el reloj de fuego, solo les quedaban 10 horas.

Bueno solo la primera parte la trascribí y edite espero les guste


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: El fin**

Fue ahí que el cosmos de un viejo y gran amigo, se acercó, su presencia me animo ya que el también compartía la simpatía por la causa de los santos de bronce.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos Aldebarán-se escucho una voz en el lugar

El guardián del primer templo se materializo ante los ojos del taurino

-al fin regresaste al santuario-replico el aludido

-así es, y dime como te sientes con un solo cuerno, ¿quieres que te lo repare nuevamente?-le sonrió

-no gracias-toco su armadura donde faltaba el ya antes mencionado cuerno-esta vez lo conservare,-guardo silencio unos segundos- Seiya me venció completamente, puedes creerlo

-no tienes por qué sentirte tan mal, pudiste haberlos matados a todos con tu poder si hubieras querido

-en realidad, no es así-miro hacia abajo

-dime ¿porque los dejaste pasar?-lo miro inquisidora mente-

-esta bien Muu te lo diré -tomo aire- al luchar contra ellos dude que en verdad fueran traidores, son jóvenes están llenos de fe-miro hacia el cielo- además Seiya hizo arder su cosmos y sobrevivió, sentí que su cosmos se incrementaba gracias a otro cosmos un cosmos divino.

Aldebarán cerró los ojos y la imagen de Athena vino a su mente.

-seguramente fue Athena-hablo Muu

-Que dices-abrí los ojos- Seiya vino seguido por Athena, eso no puede ser, solo hay una Athena en este mundo y vive en el santuario del maestro

-posiblemente sea una mentira-interrumpió el santo de Aries-puedes dudar del maestro

Al hablar con Muu, me di cuenta que no era el único que pensaba que el patriarca mentia, aunque no se podía desconfiar de el abiertamente ya que como representante de Athena en la tierra, no era posible tal atrocidad

-pero para encontrar la verdad es por que los santos de bronces luchan-interrumpió nuevamente – su causa para ellos es justa y están dispuestos a morir por ella

No quedaba mas, para nosotros solo podíamos confiar en esos chicos y esperar que su misión acabara siendo exitosa.

Como en una especie de ensoñación miras al caballero del segundo templo y el con una sonrisa te habla

¿Estas cansado?, he alargado mi historia mas de lo debido pero no preocupes esta pronto a terminar, Lo mas seguro que lo que sucedió en los demás templo te será contados por los mismos caballeros que los reguardan solo me queda narrarte mi visión de aquel final.

La lucha en los 12 templos casi terminaba el fuego de la doceava casa apunto de extinguirse y el cosmos del ultimo de esos chicos se extinguía rápidamente Andrómeda había sido el ultimo en caer después de una ardua lucha, cuando el fuego en el templo de piscis se extinguió pensé que todo había terminada, pero un sentimiento en mi pecho aun me hacia dudar del patriarca y fue en ese momento que un haz de luz atravesó todo el santuario y desde los pies de la estatua de Athena hasta el pecho de Saori Kido, y la flecha dorada desapareció de su pecho y su cosmos envolvió todo el santuario era mas que claro aquella muchacha era la verdadera diosa Athena.

Como si se hubiera tratado de un largo sueño, ella se levanto de su lecho y escudada por otros santos de bronces. Ella comenzó a ascender por los doce templos; nosotros los únicos santos de la orden dorada que sobrevivimos a aquella lucha, nos arrodillamos ante ella y le juramos lealtad, quien nos perdono por que habíamos sido engañados, la seguimos en su acenso hasta la mismísima estatua de ella, mientras que nosotros mismos Muu, Aioria, Milo y yo cargamos a los santos de bronces que estaban mas muertos que vivos pero que gracias a la inmenso poder de la diosa volvían a la vida.

Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba Saga, que aun no se rendía y trato de luchar con la diosa, pero en el ultimo instante, fue el mismo quien se quito la vida con el báculo de Athena. No me preguntes porque, yo jamás conocí a Saga, mejor novato, dicho no era la misma persona que yo conocí cuando niño; pero quizás aun le quedaba rastro de esa persona cuando se atacó así mismo, pero en verdad no sabría si fue así.

Desde ese entonces, hemos estado en paz en el santuario y a pesar de la batalla de Asga y la pelea contra Poseidón. Los santos más fieles a Athena: Cisne, Dragón, Fenix, andromeda y Pegaso. Han sabido siempre salir victoriosos y nosotros los santos de la orden dorada de Athena, solo esperamos nuestro turno para ayudarle y ofrecer nuestra vida por nuestra diosa Athena.

Fin

Ufff! Si que me demore en transcribir el ultimo capitulo de este fic en verdad fue terrible, pero que podría haber hecho si primero se me perdió mi cuaderno donde estaba de principio a fin esta historia y después nunca tuve tiempo para continuar escribiendo y eso fue terribleXD pero bueno al fin llego el fin y espero que les gustara y prometo que seré constante con la tercera parte de mi proyecto de las crónicas de la orden dorada. Bueno sin más espero que me dejen algún comentario mil besos

Tmari.


End file.
